Time Doesn't Always Run Straight
by Francine S
Summary: Jack left with Doctor but now he is back. But while he was gone his team changed. The biggest change- a new recruit. But there is more to her than meets the eye. Who is she really and how does she know Jack? OC. Janto, hints of Towen and Gwen/Rhys.
1. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang Part 1

Time Doesn't Always Run Straight

Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

Part 1

**Authors note: So this is kind of a re-write of an earlier story I wrote but then abandoned due to massive flaws. I have changed a number of things so hopefully I have rectified the problems but please let me know what you think. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang is written but I will be posting weekly to hopefully allow me time to write the next episode. It consists of 4 chapters of about 3,000 to 5,000 words, please let me know what you think about the length of each chapter. I do apologise in advance if updates are slow, I am about to start my final semester of uni ever! Which is very exciting but completely nerve-wrecking and may take up all my time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, nor does it seem like I ever will**

**Warnings: Lots of swearing, violence plus smut to come in later chapters**

"Hey kids. Did you miss me?" Jack smiles as he allows his eyes to scan the room taking in his team that he had come to see as family. He startles when he lays eyes on a strange woman. She was probably early twenties with long brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. Her clothes were strange; she was wearing a mid-thigh length red leather coat with chunky metal straps and buckles, tight black leather pants with chains and knee high brown leather boots decorated with cogs and spikes. On her head was a pair of steampunk welding goggles. But the thing that had startled Jack was the sword sheathed at her hip and the gun she was holding, pointing at where the Blowfish had been moments before.

He had startled her too as her eyes were wide with shock. She quickly turned her gaze from Jack and starts moving around the room towards various members of the Torchwood team, all the while stealing glances in his direction.

Owen had glanced briefly at Jack before turning back to tending to the injured man.

Gwen just gapes at Jack from where she was still crouched.

Toshiko's gaze flickered at Jack for a moment before turning back to her handheld scanner.

Ianto turns around in shock, having long ago told himself that Jack would never come back. For a moment he it felt like the whole world had melted around him, there was only him and Jack.

The voice of the woman in the red coat draws him back to reality.

"Ianto, can you make some hot drinks. Might help them with the shock." She asks. With a slight tilt of her head she indicates for him to put some Retcon in the drink.

"Right, drinks, will have them soon, Jestine." Ianto tries to centre himself but can't help but feel a little off balance at the sudden reappearance at their boss and his lover. Well he thought they were lovers but then Jack just ran out without even a goodbye. He shakes his head to rid himself of his train of thought. There was no use going over it all again. It was time to focus on the job. Later when the work was done, then he could analysis his feelings.

Jestine moves over to the mother who was now cradling her daughter.

"You and your family are safe. But your husband will be needing treatment beyond what our medic can provide. You need to tell my colleague, Gwen," She indicates to Gwen who jolts back into reality, "where your bedroom is so she can get him some things for his stay at hospital."

The mother slowly nods her head and gives Gwen the instructions.

Gwen glances at her teammate for a moment before trudging off to grab the man's stuff.

The young woman glances over at Owen, notes he has it under control and moves to Tosh. "Called off the police?"

"Done, hacked the software to say that there was already a squad here."

"Thanks, last thing we need is them coming in, especially with that still in plain sight." She jerks her head in the direction of the Blowfish.

"You want me to help carry it?" Tosh asks hesitantly, doubting she would be much help carrying such a heavy load.

"Don't worry; I'll get Jack to help."

Tosh gives a slight grimace, doubting Jack would be happy with the newest addition to the Torchwood team.

She gives Tosh a small smile in return and marches over to Jack.

Jack stands up straight, already defensive about this woman who it seemed was ordering his team around. He had known there was a chance things would be different for his team, but it had only been 3 months, he hadn't thought someone else would be ordering his team around. Who was she?

"Can you start moving the body out to the SUV, I just need to speak to Ianto then I will put the plastic cover in the boot but I shouldn't be more than a minute." She speaks to Jack.

"Who are you and who do you think you are to be ordering my team around?" Jack scowls at her.

She rolls her eyes. "Yes because now is the time for questions." She mutters sarcastically. "Jestine and I'm not ordering anyone around, just refocusing them after your sudden and overdramatic entrance."

"Now do try and useful." She calls out just before she enters the kitchen.

Jack glares at her as she moves into the kitchen. He starts moving the body when Tosh shots him a glare.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"Jack just appearing like that, I hope it hasn't upset you or something." Jestine tries to be comforting to Ianto.

Ianto has to give a small smile at Jestine's attempts. It had become clear almost immediately after meeting her that she wasn't the best at dealing with other people and their emotions. "They only have instant coffee, who drinks instant?" He replies, not sure how he was feeling.

Jestine gives him a pointed look. She might not be any good at understanding emotions but even she knew Ianto would be struggling with Jack being back. "Jack just suddenly appeared after you all thought he was never going to come back. I'm sure you are finding it emotionally difficult or something. I don't expect you to pour out your deepest emotions over instant coffee but just know that if at some point you need to piss off once this is done, go ahead. While you are indispensable, I'm sure we can keep everything going for a day or however long these things take."

"No. I appreciate the thought but I'm not going to run just because he has decided to show his face again." Ianto replies firmly. While he had no idea what he was going to do about Jack, he knew he was going to let Jack get in the way of his work.

"Well the offer stands, and if you want to punch him or something, I doubt anyone would stop you."

Ianto gives her a small smile, doubtful that he would.

Jestine shrugs, "Still I might be able to convince Gwen to go home to Rhys before she says or does something stupid with Jack." Jestine turns to leave.

"Maybe now she's engaged she will act different." Ianto suggests.

"Here's hoping." Jestine shows him her crossed her fingers before heading back into the living room.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Jack asks as Jestine helps him haul the Blowfish's body into the back of the SUV.

"Are you deaf or dumb?" Jestine asks Jack sarcastically as she helps him lug the blowfish to SUV boot. "I've already told you, Jestine, formerly UNIT, helping your team."

"Because UNIT grunts normally have swords." Jack scowls at her.

"I said **WAS** part of UNIT, as in not anymore. So yes I have a sword." She turns and glares at Jack. "And I was never a grunt."

Jack glares back at her as they push the blowfish in and close the boot.

"I don't care who you are, I want you gone as soon as this is finish." While he knew that the team had gotten Jestine to join for a reason, he did not want anyone from UNIT in his Hub.

Jestine looks at Jack for a moment before answering. "Trust me, I know I shouldn't be here. I will be leaving as soon as I can. But I will not just leave them in the lurch. I am not like you."

Jack glares at her, angry at her assumptions. "You have no idea what you are talking about. I had to go, it wasn't my choice."

Jestine rolls her eyes. "You had to find The Doctor to see if he could fix you." Jack looks at her in shock, he hadn't told anyone about his plans.

"Yes I know." Jestine gives him a slight smirk.

"Not that it was hard to work out. You used to be a companion of The Doctor; you were brought to Torchwood because you were going on about how you needed to find The Doctor so he could fix you. A Blue Police Box appears, you run for it, it disappears with you clinging to it." Jestine smirks again at Jack.

Jack's stomach lurches for a moment as he realises as a member of UNIT Jestine could very well have been involved with the Valiant and know about The Year That Never Was.

Jestine notices something is off with Jack. "Look I honestly don't care about what you got up to while you were gone I just won't put up with your shit. They may." Jestine gestures violently towards the house. "But I will not, not after all the crap you have out me through."

"I have no idea what you think I have put you through but I don't care." Jack replies with some confusion.

Jestine curses under her breath. "Fuck you, I didn't mean you. At least not this you" She mutters the last part.

Before Jack can ask what she means Gwen and Tosh come out. As they get to them, Tosh looks between the two before addressing Jestine.

"Just came out to wait for the ambulance, it should be here in a minute. Owen has the patient stable and ready to go. Ianto is just serving the drink; they should be ready in a couple of minutes."

Jestine nods her gratitude at being kept in the loop. She turns to Gwen. "You and Ianto decided on a cover story yet?"

"Keeping it simple, a burglary with the father being shot protecting the mother. The robber was shot after he had grabbed the daughter, the officer had no choice."

Jestine nods in approval. "Nice, simple and basically the truth."

"Beside the point that the robber was an alien on drugs." Gwen gives a little giggle at the absurdity and Jestine gives a small smile.

"I'll head of then and met you back at the Hub then." Jestine leaves.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

The team drive back to The Hub in complete silence.

Jack is sulking in the passengers' seat while Ianto is sitting behind him trying to sort out his thoughts.

Tosh is in the middle, with Owen next to her, the pair having a silent conversation about what was going to happen now that Jack was back.

Gwen is on edge as she drove back to base. Even the fact that Jack was back and sitting next to her was overshadowed by the tense atmosphere in the car.

Jack was just a little glad that Jestine hadn't gone back with them.

Unfortunately she was waiting for them at the Hub.

Ianto jumps out of the SUV the instant Gwen stopped the engine, heading into the Hub immediately, to start the coffee, and definitely not in an attempt to avoid having to be near Jack and his dam pheromones.

Tosh gave Owen a worried look before she takes off after their friend.

Jestine sighs as the rest of the team exit the car.

"We all know how it died so unless you want it for anything else I'll get rid of it, just have somewhere for me to dump it in the mean-time."

Owen nods before heading off. Jestine turns her attention to Gwen.

"You might just get your early night with Rhys." Jestine tries small talk with the Welshwomen.

Gwen knows she should be pleased with the prospect but now that Jack is back she isn't sure. She did love Rhys but there was something about Jack. She didn't know whether she was glad or angry that Jack was back. Probably a mixture of both. She gives Jestine a quick smile before she heads to the Hub.

Jestine glares at Jack as she pulls the blowfish's body from the boot and drops it onto the trolley Ianto stored in the garage.

"You going to be helpful or just stand there?"

"You always this bossy?" Jack takes one side of the trolley anyway.

"I would ask if you are always this much of an arse but I already know." Jestine retorts back.

Jack can't help but admire her spunk. Maybe if they had met in different circumstances he would have asked her to be a part of his team.

"How did you help the team?" The question had been burning in Jack's mind since he had met her. A thousand scenarios of how his team could have died had been running through his mind.

Jestine glances at Jack as they push the trolley. "They ran into some trouble, I happened to hear a commotion and couldn't help myself." She gives a ghost of a smile. "They were surrounded by pack of Weevils. I was mostly just a distraction, gave them a chance to take down a few."

"And just like that they decided to let you join a secret organisation?" Jack looks at her sceptically.

Jestine rolls her eyes. "They were still badly injured so I helped them clean up and get back to the Hub. They researched me, found about my UNIT background and asked if I wanted to help them while their boss was on sabbatical."

"So now I'm back you'll be going."

Jestine pushes the button with a huff. "I told you, as soon as everything is right I'm gone."

Jack nods before swallowing. "Thanks by the way. I don't know what I would have done if the team wasn't here when I came back."

"Well yeah." Jestine rubs her neck uncomfortable.

Thankfully she is saved by the lift opening.

They ride down in silence.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"Are you ok Ianto?" Toshiko asks as she finds him in the kitchen, making coffee and trying to not show how much turmoil he was in because of Jack's return.

"Fine, thought Jack would want some coffee, it has been over three months." He tries to give Tosh a reassuring smile but it doesn't fool her.

"Oh Ianto." Tosh sighs before she pulls him into a hug.

"I'm fine, really, it's just Jack. We knew he might come back one day." Ianto tries to reassure her but the hitch in his voice at Jack's name gives him away.

"Doesn't mean you can't be upset about him being back." Tosh allows Ianto to move back to the coffee machine.

"I'm fine, I'm not upset." Ianto repeats but one look at Tosh shows him that he isn't fooling her one bit. He sighs. "I just don't know what to think or feel Tosh. He just left us and now he comes swanning back in thinking everything will be the same as when he left. I just don't know if I can go back to the way things were."

"Then tell him that." Tosh tries to reassure Ianto.

"It's not just that. I don't want the team to go back to the way we were." Ianto tries to explain. "Before Jack left I wasn't a part of the team, not really."

Ianto interrupts Tosh before she can speak. "I wasn't, I never got to go out in the field with the team. I was just the Teaboy, Jack's personal assistant. I know being out in the field is dangerous but I've really enjoyed it the last few months. And I think we have grown closer as a team. Well at least since Jestine came."

Tosh finds that she can't argue with Ianto, there had been a number of changes since Jack had gone and Jestine had joined the team. While she had missed Jack, maybe his return wasn't the best thing for the team after all.

"Better get this to the troops." Ianto gives her a small smile as he carries the tray of coffees out.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Owen, Jack and Jestine leave the Blowfish in the autopsy bay, moving back to the main part of the Hub. They can see Ianto and Tosh coming down from the kitchen, Gwen is at her desk watching them.

Jack looks around at the people that were his team once but realises that so much had changed, and he was no longer sure that he had a place in the team.

"Guys, it looks like a quiet night, I'll take night shift. Get some sleep, catch up with a loved one, get pissed, do whatever it is you lot do when you aren't saving the world." Jestine informs the team as Ianto hands out the coffee.

Jack feels his stomach drop when Ianto doesn't even look at him when he gives him his coffee.

"Now Jack's back are you still going to stay?" Tosh asks as they sip their coffee.

Jestine sighs. She had enjoyed her time at Torchwood. She had felt like she belonged, a feeling that had been rare in her past. But she knew she had to go, as it was she had been here too long. "I was just here to help while Jack was gone. You don't need me now."

"But what if he leaves again?" Ianto asks, each word like a dagger stabbing Jack in the heart. He really hadn't meant to leave them for so long.

"I won't. I promise." Jack tries to catch Ianto's eye but he looks away.

"How can we trust you? We knew nothing Jack." Gwen lashes out and pushes Jack.

Jack sighs. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Where were you?" Tosh quietly asks.

Jack swallows before replying, realising that he needed to tell his team or risk losing them. "I found my Doctor."

"Did he fix you?" Owen asks.

Jack attempts a joke. "What's to fix? You don't mess with this level of perfection."

"Are you going back to him?" Ianto asks, disheartened, knowing which Doctor Jack was talking about.

Jack looks Ianto straight in the eye. "I came back for you. All of you." He adds for the rest of the team.

"But why did you leave without telling us?" Gwen demands answers.

Jack doesn't want to tell them. Doesn't want to answer the questions that are sure to follow. Doesn't want to have to relive the horrible year that none of them remember, the year that only a few remember even happened.

Jestine notices Jack's unease. "That doesn't matter. Jack's back now and I can leave." Seeing the team's faces Jestine continues, "I'll stay a few days, make sure Jack is up-to-date, but you really won't need me now Jack is back."

None of the team seems happy but a computer beeps, forcing them back to work.

**Thank you for taking the time to read, please let me know what you think, any and all feedback is greatly appreciated**


	2. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang Part 2

Time Doesn't Always Run Straight

Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

Part 2

**Thank you so much for everyone who followed/favorited. I really appreciate it but I would love love it if you could also review, anything would be amazing. Some violence and maybe swearing in this one, plus what I guess could be considered Gwen-bashing. While I will reframe from it, there will be Gwen-bashing from time to time. Enjoy the story**

On top of a quiet roof top garage a golden gaseous light appears. It's faint at first, but grows and grows. A man walks out from the middle. He wears a red military uniform jacket, opened to reveal at shirt, so dirty it is grey. He has his black pants tucked into his boots. He looks around at the scene before him.

A man is being attacked by at knife-point. The victim is being held on a car hood.

"Get off, I didn't do it." The victim pleads as John saunters off. As he walks, the two gun holsters on either leg and the samurai sword on his right side are obvious. Both the victim and attacker watch him as he approaches.

"Help me." The victim calls out to John.

"Come any closer and I'll open up his neck!" The attacker moves the knife closer to the man's neck to demonstrate.

John ignores him and walks right up to them.

"Fine."

"What?!" The mugger is surprised at Johns reaction.

"Which artery do you normally sever?" John asks the mugger.

"NO!" The victim calls in panic, his potential saviour seeming to make things worse for him.

"I'm not bluffing!" The mugger warns John.

"Oh, well, see now, you've.. uh.. given yourself away. Only someone who's bluffing ever says they're not."

The mugger, realising that he was losing turns to face John Hart. Before he can do anything John grabs his knife hand and his neck. He swiftly lifts the mugger clear off the ground and carries him over to the edge of the roof. He then dangles him off the ledge.

"Oh, God! Shit! Please! Please stop!" The mugger starts begging.

John Hart just smirks before letting go of the mugger who falls screaming.

The victim looks on in shock.

SPLAT!

The victim runs to the edge and looks down to the sidewalk where the mugger lays dead.

"He's dead." The victim stammers.

John looks at the man. He stares back in fear, realising he still might not be safe.

John grabs him by the shirtfront. "I was never here."

The man swallows hard and nods.

"Go." John puts him down, patting him on the chest. The man runs as fast as he can.

"Thirsty now." John mutters to himself as he starts walking.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"Wait." Jack grabs hold of Ianto's arm as he moves to leave Jack's office immediately after delivering his coffee.

Ianto gives a sigh realising he couldn't avoid talking to Jack. "Yes sir?"

Jack closes his eyes for a second to stop Ianto seeing just how much he hurt him. "Please Ianto, can we just talk."

Ianto is well aware of what Jack wants to talk about but isn't sure if he is really up to it. "Jestine has already given you all the reports from while you were away but if you wish to know more I would suggest you call a conference." Ianto gently extracts his arm from Jack's grip.

"I don't want to talk about work. I want to talk about you, about us." Jack replies nervously, not sure if there even was still a "us" to talk about.

"What's there to talk about?" Ianto replies bitterly. "You ran off Jack. I know you said you came back for the team but that doesn't mean anything when I don't know whether you will run out again or not. I don't even know why you left."

Jack stands up and brings a hand up to Ianto's face. Ianto doesn't react, waiting to see what Jack was going to do. Jack slowly strokes Ianto's cheek, remembering the softness of his skin. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Ianto pulls away from the contact at this. "But you did. You never mean to but you still do. I can't continue living my life as your second choice."

"You're not, you've never been my second choice."

Ianto lets out a snort. "You certainly dropped me quickly enough once your Doctor appeared."

"That had nothing to do with you. I had to." Jack turns away, realising that Ianto deserved answers, even if it was going to hurt him to give them.

"And who's to say you have to go again. I can't do it Jack, not again." Ianto turns to leave.

"Because I promise you." Jack grabs Ianto's arm. "Please, just listen to me. I had to see if he could fix me. If he could make me mortal again. I've waited over a hundred years for him, I couldn't just let the chance go."

Ianto looks at Jack in surprise, having not expected Jack to actually tell him anything.

"He ran off on me. I didn't have time to do anything but run for his ship. I only just managed to get a grip as he took off. He ran from me." Jack forces himself to tell Ianto. No matter how painful it was, he realises Ianto needed to know, some of it at least.

"Why?" Ianto curses himself of softening towards Jack already but he couldn't stand the pain in Jack's voice.

"I'm impossible, I'm wrong. It hurts him for me to even be near him." Jack tries his hardest to keep his voice level.

Ianto sighs, torn between wanting to help Jack and protecting himself. "For what's it worth, I don't think you're wrong," he whispers.

Jack gives Ianto a small smile. He's statement didn't take away the pain The Doctor had inflicted but it did help lessen it.

They slip into an awkward silence, each man wanting to tell the other so much but have too much pride and not enough courage to.

Ianto clears his throat. "Well, I should um, leave."

"Please don't." Jack pleads so quietly that Ianto almost misses it.

Despite himself Ianto can feel his heart breaking from the pain in Jack's voice.

He turns around to face Jack. "I'm sorry Jack but I can't do this, not yet. Maybe some point in the future but not now. It just hurts too much."

Jack nods mutely. He wanted to be nowhere but in Ianto's arms but knew he couldn't push the Welshman or he might lose him completely. "For what's it worth I missed you too."

Ianto gives him a smile that says he didn't doubt him for a second before he turns and leaves.

Jack moves back to behind his desk and slumps in his chair, emotions overwhelming him.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Music blares at an establishment. It's filled with people casually drinking and enjoying a night out. John grins as he pushes the double doors open. It's exactly the kind of place he has been looking for.

As the doors close behind him he presses a button on his wristband, the music stopping immediately. The crowd groans as some notice him.

"All right! Now…" He calls loudly to the now silent room.

He looks around the room, starting with those closest to him and working inward, selecting those he wishes to stay and those he wants gone.

He turns his back to the people and speaks to the barkeep. "I'll take one of everything."

He turns back to the room of people who are just standing there watching this strange man.

"Any questions? He asks as two large bouncers appear.

"All right mate, let's take it outside." The bouncer approaches John.

John smirks as he pulls out both his large guns and holds them up. "Did I mention I'm armed?"

The room quickly clears with people running, screaming.

He smiles with amusement as he watches the chaos.

He laughs and turns to the bar.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

The Torchwood team are at the scene with the police and SOCO. They surround the man as Tosh takes a reading. Her hand-held scanner beeps.

"Fragments of rift energy around the neck, arm and shoulders" Tosh explains.

"So not direct contact with the rift but something that came from it." Jestine summarises.

"Something that pushed him." Jack adds.

Tosh nods as Jestine rubs her face in frustration. "Explains the residual energy cluster."

"How did you ever manage without me?" Jack grins at the team, trying to win them back over.

Owen ignores Jack. "So, there's a potential killer on the loose, bi-pedal, maybe humanoid."

"Any other alien tech involved, Tosh?" Gwen interjects.

"No readings to suggest that." Tosh answers.

Jack claps his hands together. "Okay, let's get back and see what we can piece together."

"Taking charge again are you?" Gwen response tersely. While she was glad he was back, her feelings towards Jack were confusing her greatly.

"I was hoping for a little power struggle, resolved by some naked wrestling." Jack leers, although it doesn't contain the same enthusiasm as normal.

Jestine shoots Jack a glare as the team head to the crime scene tape.

Andy holds it up for the team.

"Thanks Andy. We've got everything we can. The SOCO are free to investigate, they can eliminate us from whatever they want." Jestine thanks Andy as the team ducks under.

"This another one of your spooky-do's, is it?" Andy asks, he knew he wouldn't get much information but at least now with Jestine around he got a little bit of information. Although he wasn't sure how long that would last with Jack back in the picture.

Jestine shrugs. "Not sure, doesn't look it but will let you know if anything else shows up. Thanks Andy. You've been helpful. Let us know if we can help you." Jestine smiles as she follows the rest of the team to the SUV.

"Don't mention it, Jestine." Andy smiles back.

"Bit friendly." Jack comments.

Jestine shrugs. "I've been informed that giving them a little information makes our job easier."

Jack is just reaching for the door when his wristband beeps. Jack looks at in surprise before pressing a button and turning it off.

"Whoa, that never beeps." Jack should have known better than assume Ianto didn't see something.

Jack looks at his team nervously, all of them looking worried besides Jestine who also seems nervous.

"That's what I was thinking." Jack answers as the team gather around him.

He reluctantly presses a button and a nearly-life-sized 3-D light image of John Hart appears in front of them. It reminds the team of something out of Star Wars.

The recording starts. "I can't believe I got the answer machine! What can you be doing that's more important than me? Anyway, you've probably traced the energy shift, found the body. All me, sorry about the mess. Bill me for the clean-up. Now ..." The recording claps and rubs his hands. "Drinks! Retrolock the transmission coordinates, that's where I am. And hurry up, work to do!" He grins and swaps to a girly voice. "Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope!"

As the image vanishes Jestine curses while Jack turns serious.

"Stay here. Don't come after me." He looks at his team and Jestine.

"Who was that?" Gwen demands annoyed that Jack was keeping secrets again.

Jack ignores Gwen, annoyance already bubbling to the surface. "Stay here." He orders them as he jumps into the SUV. Gwen tries to protest as he drives away, leaving them.

"Hey, Jack!" Gwen calls out angrily as the SUV speeds away, Owen stomping his foot in frustration. Ianto turns and heads back towards the main road as Tosh starts fiddling with her hand-held.

"You see that? He swans back in and then he shuts us right out." Owen glares after the SUV.

" I'm not having this." Gwen declares angrily.

"You think he cares about what you are 'having'?" Jestine asks Gwen. "Whatever it is, he doesn't care what you think or he would have taken you with him."

Gwen glares at Jestine, about to have a go at her before Tosh speaks up. "I can track him!" She declares, holding up her scanner.

At that moment Ianto whistles loudly and everyone turns.

"Taxi." He indicates to the maxi cab that he managed to flag down.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Jack steels himself before heading in the doors of bar Reunion.

John looks over at the doors as Jack bursts through the double doors with his coat flapping against his legs. John steps out and away from the bar, moving to face off against Jack. Jack's face is blank, John unable to tell how he felt about seeing him.

John Hart unsnaps both his holsters in a threatening move before starting towards Jack. Jack moves towards him, but resists temptation to get his gun out.

They finally stop mere inches from the other. The tension builds as they stare each other down.

Suddenly John leans in and starts kissing Jack. Jack hesitates for a second before he responds. As suddenly as the kiss started, it stops and they push each other away. John pulls away and punches Jack hard in the face. Jack smiles before returning the blow and they are punching and kicking each other.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"Reports coming in of a bar disturbance." Tosh tells the team as they ride in the taxi after Jack.

She takes another look at her hand-held scanner. "Same coordinates as the SUV."

She quickly fiddles with her hand-held. "I've tricked the system into thinking it has already sent someone so we shouldn't get any police turning up."

"Okay, so who the hell was the bloke in the hologram?" Owen asks.

"Looked like Jack recognized him." Ianto answers as Gwen and Tosh shrug. Jestine suddenly seems very interested with the passing world outside.

"Why didn't he let us go with him?" Tosh is upset, she knows Jack has his secrets but it still hurt for him to leave them out.

Gwen replies. "'Cause it's typical Jack, isn't it? Disappears, he comes back, then he runs away again. Shuts us out. We don't even know his real name." She grumbles. Jestine rolls her eyes.

"Or which time he comes from." Tosh adds.

"He's supposed to be our boss, we know nothing about him. It drives me crazy!" Gwen adds.

Jestine huffs. "You need to stop acting like you are entitled to know about Jack. Clearly he doesn't want you to know."

Gwen glares at her. "You wouldn't understand, you don't know Jack like we do. And I doubt he is going to keep you around long enough for you to know."

Ianto can see Jestine bristle at that comment and can sense another fight coming on. "It is more fun when he's around though." He stops anything else from being said.

The team aside from Jestine nods as she sits there frowning.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Jack and John crash through a glass partition. They land on the floor and roll apart, reaching for their guns, drawing on each other.

They smile and chuckle as they circle each, waiting for the next round of attacks.

John and Jack then start taunting each other before they head for the bar.

John garbs a bottle and passes it to Jack who bites the spout off and spits it aside. John leans against the bar as he guzzles over half of his own bottle.

Jack just watches him without touching his. He knows John and knows to not let the man out of his sight for a moment.

"So ... how was rehab?" he asks, trying to work out how much John had changed, if anything since they had last met.

"Rehabs." John smirks. "Plural." He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

" Drink, drugs, sex and ..." Jack asks, dreading the answer and knowing he now needs John out of Cardiff as soon as possible.

"Murder." John laughs, thinking Jack is impressed with him.

Jack chuckles as his insides turn. "A-ha ha! You went to murder rehab?"

John laughs back. "I know, ridiculous. The odd kill, who does it hurt?"

Jack clenches his teeth, wondering how he could ever have possibly liked the guy before. "You clean now?"

"Yeah. Kicked everything. Living like a priest." Jack knows John isn't serious and this angers him so much.

He chuckles anyway as he sets his bottle down on the counter. "So, how's the Time Agency?"

John looks at Jack in surprise. "You didn't hear?" He continues based on Jack's face. "It's …shut down."

"You're kidding." Jack honestly doesn't know how to feel.

"No. There's only seven of us left now."

"It's good to see you. It was never the same without you." Jack leans forward as does John as if to kiss him but Jack stops.

"You need to go. I don't want you on my territory." Jack warns John who stands up and puts his nearly empty bottle on the counter.

"Time was you couldn't get enough of me in your 'territory.'"

Then in seconds John grabs the gun off the counter. Jack ducks to avoid being shot. Instead of shooting Jack, John shoots both the front and back doors.

"All right, everybody out!" John shouts.

Jack doesn't know whether to be angry or please as his team comes in, Gwen and Ianto from the front, Tosh and Owen from the back. He notices Jestine is missing.

"Everything all right, Jack?" Gwen asks as she eyes John.

"It's okay, okay, okay!" Jack replies in relief that his team was ok.

John is amused. "You've got a team! You've got a team! How sweet! Oh, pretty little friends! No blonde, though. You need a blonde."

"God! He's worse than Jack." Owen mutters as they move forward.

"Oh, do you have a team name? I love team names, go on!"

"Torchwood." Jack declares, distracting John as he notices a shadow pass behind the back.

"Oh. Not Excalibur? Blizzard? Bikini Cops? No? Torchwood. Oh, dear."

Jack ignores Johns comment and reluctantly introduces his team. "Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, meet ..."

"Captain John Hart." He smirks, eyeing up each member in turn.

"We go back." Jack glares at him as his eyes linger longer on Ianto than the others.

John feigns hurt. "Excuse me. We more than go back. We were partners."

"In what way?" Ianto asks, trying to not sound too jealous, considering he had not long ago rejected Jack.

John grins, picking up on the jealously. "In every way. And then some."

Jack glares, an old argument starting. "It was two weeks."

"Except that two weeks was trapped in a time loop, so we were together for five years. It was like having a wife." John grins, aware of how much he was annoying Jack.

"You were the wife." Jack can't help but falling back into old patterns with John around, thus one of the reasons he wanted John gone, that and John was bad news, causing trouble where and whenever he was.

"Oh, but I was a good wife." John smiles.

"Seriously, no one cares, just piss off." Jestine tells John as she cocks the gun that is pointed at John's temple.

John looks at her in surprise.

"What are you doing alive? Everyone said you were dead."

Jestine rolls her eyes. "Don't believe everything you hear."

Jack's skin prickles at the exchange between the two.

John looks between Jack and Jestine a couple of times. "What, you guys aren't pulling a con are you?" He smiles, "That's why you don't want me here, isn't it? You don't want to share."

"No, no con, he doesn't even know who I am." Jestine coldly informs John.

"What?" John exclaims.

"Didn't you ever wonder why he left the Agency?" Jestine sighs with frustration.

Jack practically growls as realisation hits him like a brick wall.

"I assumed he found something better or was getting out while he could." John shrugs.

Jack suddenly pulls his gun to Jestine's head. The Torchwood team react with shock while Jestine ignores him. "They wiped his memories, two years." Jestine replies.

"Jack, no what are you doing." Tosh exclaims.

Jack ignores her while John watches with curiosity.

"Why did they?" Jack asks shakily, not sure if he actually wanted the answers.

Jestine shakes her head. "I'm so sorry, I honestly don't know." Jack isn't sure he believes her.

"So you know who he is but he doesn't know who you are." John laughs.

Jestine glares at him. "It doesn't matter, I'm just passing through. Like you." She looks at him pointedly.

"Sorry but how do you know each other?" Gwen is pissed at being kept in the dark.

John grins, looking her up and down. "We were all at the Time Agency together."

"Ah, yes, sorry? What's the Time Agency?" Owen inquires, not sure he likes the sudden turn of events.

"What? He's never told you about his past?" John looks around at the team.

"No, he hasn't." Gwen replies. She is so angry at the three of them. How dare Jestine lie to her? They had done a background check, all of it checked out ok, with no mention of this Time Agency thing. Clearly they couldn't trust her. Gwen was also annoyed that Jack kept hiding things from her. He should know by now that he could tell her anything but still he didn't.

John looks at both Jack and Jestine.

"What are you doing here?" Jestine glares at John, silently warning him against saying anything more on the Time Agency.

"I was wondering when we'd get to that." John realises when to keep his mouth shut. "This would be much better if I didn't have a gun to my head." He mutters as he opens his wristband and punches some buttons.

"Ain't happening." Jestine replies as Tosh lets out an exclamation.

"That's the same as yours." Tosh blurts out. She shifts uncomfortably as everyone looks at her. She didn't want everyone to notice how she was feeling. She can't help but feel betrayed at Jestine not telling the truth. She also feels like she has failed. She personally looked into Jestine's background, everything from school records to facebook account. It all seemed legit but clearly it had been a fraud.

Jack notices Tosh's discomfort so draws attention away from her. "A little smaller." He smirks at John, a long standing joke between the two of them.

John rolls his eyes. "But last much longer. Get two Time Agents in the same room together, it's always about the size of the wrist strap."

Jestine snorts. "Only the insecure ones."

"So you have one then?" Ianto asks. He had been quiet, trying to process what had been going on. He also felt betrayed at Jestine lying to them, but he could understand. It was unlikely any of them would have asked her to help them had they realised that she knew Jack, even if it did seem to be in his past.

Jestine nods as she pulls up her coat sleeve. Just above her fingerless leather gloves sits a wristband similar to John's and Jack's. She quickly turns her focus back to John, raising the gun once again.

John sighs as he realises he couldn't distract them anymore. He presses a couple more buttons on his wristband. It beeps and a holographic image of a canister appears.

"I'm working with this woman - beautiful, clever, sexy, yadda yadda yadda - and we both get shot. And as she's dying, she begs me. She tells me about these radiation cluster bombs she'd been working on." John answers.

"I don't like the sound of that." Owen isn't sure how much he believes but is willing to hear John out before he makes a final judgement.

John continues. "Three canisters, contents beyond toxic, swallowed up in a riftstorm."

"And ended up here." Tosh summarises, sceptical about the story.

John answers, "Bingo. That's the downside of your city being built on a rift in space and time. Now, left to their own devices, the radiation will break down the canisters and then infect your people and planet. They need to be neutralized." He explains as he presses some more buttons and the holograph disappears.

"What do you get out of this?" Jack knows John well enough that he had to get something from it.

John pretends to be offended. "Dying woman's wish." Neither Jack or Jestine hide their distrust of him. "Now, there's only one problem: I don't know where they are. Hoping local knowledge might help."

"When we get back to the Hub, I can run a citywide scan on radiation surges and cross-reference that with the rift activity during that time span." Tosh replies.

John smiles seductively at Tosh. Owen has to stop himself from punching him. "What are you, the brains and the beauty? You see, together it's an easy job."

Jack drops his gun from Jestine's head and moves so he is in John's face. "We do this, you get out of here when it's finished. Right away."

John chooses to ignore Jack's threat. "Does this mean I get to see your house?"

Neither Jack or Jestine seem happy to see the man.

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter, please pretty please leave a review on what you think, anything at all would be appriciated**


	3. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang Part 3

Time Doesn't Always Run Straight

Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

Part 3

**Thank you so much for everyone who has been reading this so far. A special thanks to those who have been following, favorting and reviewing. You guys are just amazing, especially those reviewing. You motivate me to write more and make sure it's the best I can.**

* * *

Gwen storms into the Hub as the others minus Jack and John follow. Jack had lead John to the invisible lift, not wanting John to know about the easier entrance.

Jestine sighs. "Look I guess you're going to be emotional that I lied to you. But you need to forget about that for the moment. We need to present a united front, otherwise John will use our weakness to manipulate and destroy us."

"What, you just think you can get away with lying to us." Gwen yells at her.

Jestine rolls her eyes. "No, but for the good of the team we need to leave it for the moment."

"Why should we do as you say? You could be working with him, this could be a trap." Owen points out.

Jestine huffs. "You saw him, he thought I was dead."

"Could be a part of the con." Ianto argues.

"But it's not. Look I can't explain everything to you, especially in the time we have but you need to trust me, I have nothing to do with John being here and I want him gone as much as Jack does."

"How can we trust you, everything you've told us is a lie. We should lock you up in the cells." Gwen sneers.

"I didn't mean to, I only did it because I had to. Would you really have been welcoming if I had told you the truth?"

Ianto, Owen and Tosh have to concede that she had a point. Gwen was just angry that she had been lied to.

"Was anything you told us the truth or is it all a lie?" She glares.

Jestine looks away. "Most of it was a lie. But it wasn't all to deceive you."

"Then why else would you lie to us." Gwen scoffs.

Jestine whips around, moving right into Gwen's personal space. The team can feel the anger radiating from her. "Because some it I don't actually know, if that's ok with you." Jestine hisses sarcastically.

Gwen puffs her chest out, pissed that Jestine would invade her space like that. She scoffs. "More you don't want to tell us because you know we have you trapped."

Jestine raises her fist as if about strike before she turns around, muttering words the team can't understand.

"Can't even give us a reply." Gwen smirks, feeling braver now that Jestine wasn't in her face.

"Not that you are worth answering, no I don't know. Some of us didn't grow up in a perfect little world where mummy and daddy loved us and nothing bad ever happened. Some of us never got to meet our parents so just don't know anything about their past." Jestine growls at her.

The team are silent as they process Jestine's revelation.

Gwen glares at Jestine. Who was she to pass judgement on Gwen? "Your parents probably didn't want you."

Owen and Ianto quickly grab hold of Jestine, struggling to stop her grabbing hold of Gwen and doing who knows what.

Jestine spits in Gwen's direction. "How dare you. They died. They died protecting scum like you." She yells as Ianto and Owen drag her away from Gwen.

Tosh scolds Gwen. "Was there really any need for that?"

Gwen snorts. "I was just trying to get to the truth. We know nothing about her and we can't trust her." But even as she storms off, Gwen can't help feeling a little guilty.

Tosh looks up as the lift starts to descend. She sighs, going over to help.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Jack ignores John as he prattles on about the décor. Instead he is scanning around for his team but it seems only Tosh is waiting for them.

Tosh sighs in relief as Ianto appears out of nowhere. Jack tries his best to not appear too happy to see the man.

"Weapons." Jack demands before he lets John off the lift. John after some persuasion relinquishes all his weapons.

By this point both Gwen and Owen have joined but still no sign of Jestine.

"Right, Tosh I want you looking up any and all rift alerts we've had in say the last 24 hours, Owen help her. It's likely to be only small, too small to trigger any alarms but there will be three locations. Gwen go find Jestine and tell her to get to my office, NOW!" Jack orders the last part forcefully, not liking that she was clearly wondering off by herself when they knew nothing about her. "Ianto, make sure our guest is well looked after." He glares at John, making it clear to everyone what he meant by being looked after.

"I'll get Jestine. I know where she went." Ianto offers instead, knowing the last thing any of them would want is Gwen and Jestine in close quarters any time soon.

Jack's eyes narrow for a moment, not used to Ianto answering back but lets it go, assuming he had a reason.

"Looks like the cats have had their claws out." John smirks as he saunters across to the old battered couch.

"Gwen, don't let him out of your sight." Jack orders her as the others move to their tasks.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Ianto quickly finds Jestine in front of one of the cell blocks, just watching the Weevil inside.

"Jack's back. He wants to talk to you in his office." Ianto tells her cautiously.

Jestine nods her head mutely without turning around.

"I'm sorry, about what Gwen said."

"Don't be. It's the truth. You don't know anything about me and you have absolutely no reason to trust me and every reason not to. I should leave." Jestine turns, sounding defeated.

"But we do. You saved our lives." Ianto argues.

Jestine shakes her head sadly. "I still shouldn't be here. I should never have come."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Ianto had picked up on the strange statement a number of times during the time Jestine had been at Torchwood.

She ignores his question, instead announcing. "As soon as John is gone so am I."

Without another word she leaves.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"You wanted to see me?" Jestine flops down on one of the chairs in front of Jack's desk.

Jack glares at her casualness. "Cut the crap. What are you two up to?" He demands.

Jestine rolls her eyes in frustration. "You really aren't that stupid, you saw for yourself that he thought I was dead. Wished it had stayed that way." Jestine glares out the window at John.

Jack raises an eyebrow. "Hiding from something?" He mocks.

"Yeah, the world." Jestine mutters darkly.

Jack waits for her to continue. She just sits there in silence.

Jack gives up with a sigh. "What happened?"

Jestine eyes Jack up for a moment, judging whether to tell him or not. "I did something no one else could and now they would be after me if they knew I was still alive."

Jack is getting annoyed with her avoidance of details but realises that he won't get anything else from her for the time being. He decides instead to focus on the task at hand. "Do you have any idea why John is actually here?"

Jestine shakes her head. "No, I don't. I haven't seen him for a long time."

Jack nods, processing all the information he had gathered from her.

"So you don't believe his story?" He asks.

Jestine scoffs. "If you even have to ask you have gotten stupid in your old age or you take me for an idiot."

Jack decides to ignore the jab. "So what should we do then? Neither of us believes him and we both know he is dangerous."

"We do know what he wants. The canisters probably contain something of value to him so he isn't going to leave without them and the more help he has the sooner he is gone."

Jack ponders over the suggestion.

"If that's it I'm sure I can be doing something productive." Jestine states without much enthusiasm.

"No. I want you within someone's eye line at all times. You understand?"

"Loud and clear." Jestine nods.

"I won't take your weapons from you as I trust him even less than I trust you but you so much as look as my team wrong I will not hesitate to lock you up." Jack threatens.

Jestine doesn't seem fazed by the threat at all. "Right, well if that's all."

"And when he goes, you go." Jack has one last demand.

"Trust me I plan to." Jestine mutters as she rises from her chair.

Jack sighs. He knew Jestine was better gone if she had dealings with the Time Agency. But even with that he couldn't help but feel that if things had been different she could have been a good fit for the team.

"Just be warned, I watching you. You try anything and I will lock you up." Jack dismisses her.

"Yeah sure." Jestine replies absentmindedly as she wanders out of his office.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

John aimlessly walks around the main area of the Hub. He had been annoying Ianto till he had walked off to make coffees and now John was bored. He grins as he sees Jestine exit Jack's office.

"So what did Jack want?" John slides up next to her.

Jestine glares at him. "Piss off, I have things to do."

"Come on, is that really the way to treat an old friend." John grins at her.

Jestine rolls her eyes as she flops down on the old couch under the Torchwood logo. "Like I care. Go bother someone else."

John smirks. "I guess I could go ask Gwen what your two were scratching about before me and Jack came."

Jestine glares at him. "If that is what it takes for you to leave me alone then go ahead."

"Why are you even here?" John asks, changing tact.

Jestine sighs, realising that John is about to go away unless she tells him something. "I set it to random. How was I to know the stupid thing would send me here of all places."

"That's one hell of a coincidence." John remarks.

Jestine eyes open wide. "That bastard. I am going to kill him next time I see him."

John looks at Jestine in confusion. She offers no explanation.

"Look if you aren't going to tell me what you are really up to just go away." Jestine stops any further conversation.

John shrugs and leaves. He had known her long enough to know that if she really didn't want to tell you something she wouldn't, not even torture would get it out of her.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Jack looks up as Ianto enters with coffee.

"Thanks." Jack smiles at Ianto as he hands him his coffee. "You must be angry I didn't tell you about the Time Agency."

Ianto shrugs. "Wasn't any of my business sir."

Jack hates that Ianto is treating him so formally, it reminds him of the time after Lisa. "How are you, Ianto?"

"All the better for having you back, sir.."

Jack sighs. "Can we maybe drop the sir, now? I know you didn't want anything between us but while I was away, I was thinking.." Jack starts to get tongue tie. "..maybe we could, you know, when this is all done…dinner? A movie?" Jack curses himself, how hard was it to ask someone out on a date.

Ianto stares at Jack. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Interested?" Jack tries to keep his cool.

Ianto is surprised, he had never expected Jack to propose something like a date, it just seemed too serious for him. "Well…we better try to hurry John up then." Ianto stammers out. He knew he shouldn't have caved so quickly but he couldn't help himself.

Jack nods. "The sooner he is gone the better."

"Jack?" Ianto asks. "Why are we helping him?"

"He's a reminder of my past. I want him gone."

Ianto nods and turns to leave.

Just as Ianto leaves Jack calls out. "By the way…was that a yes?"

Despite himself Ianto can't help but smile at Jack. "Yes! Yes."

Jack grins as Ianto leaves his office.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Jack looks up as Gwen storms into his office. He can't help but be annoyed that she hadn't even knocked.

"He's a compulsive liar! Why is he in the building?" Gwen huffs.

Jack grits his teeth, he really hadn't missed Gwen poking her nose into everyone else's business.

"There's the tiniest one percent chance he's breaking a habit of a lifetime and telling the truth. Which means this city is in danger.

"What did he mean by a Time Agent? You've never mentioned it."

Jack has to force himself to stay calm. "That was in the past."

"Oh, okay. Here we go again. You know everything about me, Jack, why do you keep shutting me out?" Gwen just couldn't understand why Jack still didn't trust her enough to tell her everything.

"I'm not shutting you out, it's not any of your business Gwen." Jack knows he should be polite but he was really getting sick of her self-righteous behaviour in believing he should tell her everything.

Gwen is shocked at Jack talking to her like that. "But you trust me. Surely part of that is telling me these things about you."

"Yes I trust you but that doesn't mean I have to tell you anything." Jack realises how much he cherishes the way Ianto respects his wishes. He knows the Welshman wants to know all about Jack but he never asks, knowing that Jack will share when he is ready, unlike Gwen.

"How can I trust you if you keep secrets?" Gwen tries to guilt Jack into telling her.

"My past has nothing to do with that." Jack hisses.

"It does when it puts my life at risk." Gwen retorts. "Who knows what Jestine and John have planned and it's all because of you."

Jack raises an eyebrow. "Is that what it is about? You're jealous that they know more about me than you do?"

Gwen's face flushes red with anger. "How dare you. I would never be jealous of Jestine. I have a heart, I care about others and I certainly don't lie. She claimed her parents were dead to stop us asking questions." Gwen scoffs.

Jack frowns. "When did she say that?" While he hadn't talked to Jestine much, Time Agents were never forthcoming with information about themselves.

Gwen looks away slightly guilty, remembering the fight her and Jestine had.

"Gwen." Jack askes forcefully.

"I was just trying to get the truth from her." Gwen tries to justify her actions.

Jack sighs. "John noticed. He now knows there is a weakness in the team. He will without a doubt exploit that. You've potentially just put all of us in danger."

"It was Jestine's fault. She wouldn't tell us anything. I was just trying to get answers. Make things easier for you." Gwen reaches out and places her hand over Jack's.

Jack suddenly sees a sparkle and looks down at her finger. On her ring finger is an engagement ring. He grins and holds up her hand.

"You're getting married?" Jack is genuinely pleased for Gwen. Sure he had been attracted to her when she first started but that was a long time ago. The only person he could think of being with was Ianto.

"Yes. Rhys asked." Gwen pulls her hand away from his, not sounding at all happy. "When you were away." She hoped it would make Jack feel guilty, remembering he had left her.

Jack grins. "Wow! Gwen Cooper getting married." She nods, without any excitement. "Down on one knee?" He asks.

Gwen is frustrated at Jack's response. She still wasn't sure how she felt about Jack being back but she didn't want him to be happy she was with another guy. Surely he should be jealous. "He tried to, and then he had a twinge in his back and had to lie on the settee, and that's when he popped the question."

"And you said yes." Jack can't help grinning again. He was pleased Gwen was moving on, although a bit sad he had missed it. It seemed he had missed a lot while he was away.

Gwen looks away. "Well, no-one else will have me." She hopes that it will be enough to get Jack to declare his feelings.

Jack is a little taken aback by Gwen's response. Despite what his team might think, he did take commitment seriously and he had thought Gwen would too. Apparently not.

"Good for you." Jack replies, his smile a little forced this time.

"Sorry for interrupting but Tosh has collected that data." Ianto pops his head in. Jack sighs with relief and heads out.

Gwen glares in Ianto's direction for a moment, positive she had been close to Jack revealing his feelings towards her.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Jestine catches Jack as he starts heading to the conference room.

"Jack I need to speak to you a moment."

Jack almost says no but the look on Jestine's face makes him decide to listen. "I'll be in in a minute." Jack tells Ianto as he passes by. Ianto nods and Jack knows he will tell the rest of the team.

Jack looks at Jestine expectantly but she waits for Gwen to pass first. Gwen glares as she goes past but doesn't say anything.

"Basically Tosh is going to tell you we need to split into three groups, which I expect you already guessed." Jack nods at Jestine assumption.

"You need to think carefully about who will go with John. I know you don't trust me with him but I don't think you should go with him either."

Jack opens his mouth to protest but Jestine cuts him off. "I know you want to but hear me out. We still don't know what he is after. There is no way he will tell either of us. But one of the others might just be able to get the truth from him, maybe."

Jack thinks for a moment and can't fault Jestine's logic. "Who do you think then?"

Jestine bits her lower lip. "I'm not sure. I don't think Owen because someone will without a doubt end up shot. Probably not Tosh either. I know she can handle herself but we both know what John is like."

Jack raises an eyebrow at Jestine's protectiveness of Tosh.

She blushes slightly and looks away.

"You really care about the team don't you?" The more he learns about her, the less he thinks she has to do with John, although he still doesn't trust her.

Jestine avoids eye contact. "They accepted me for who I was. Well who I said I was." She mutters the last part bitterly. "Now I doubt they want anything to do with me, not that I blame them."

Jack gives her a small smile. "I know they are an amazing group."

"Don't worry, I won't put them in anymore danger, I will leave as soon as John is gone." Jestine replies sadly.

"So you think either Gwen or Ianto?" While Jack wasn't sure that he trusted Jestine, he knew to listen to others advice before coming to his own conclusion.

"I don't know if Gwen will be able to handle John. I do think she could get him to open up to her but she is so naïve I don't know if she would get out of it alive." Jestine answers honestly.

"But you don't want Ianto to partner him?" Jack reads between the lines.

"Anyone can see the way you two look at each other. John will use that to manipulate both Ianto and you. I don't think Ianto will be able to handle John's niggling about you two, not so soon after you've come back."

Jack thinks over her answers. "None of them really can handle John can they?"

"I don't think we could. If you warn Gwen about how dangerous he is, maybe she will be right?" Jestine shrugs. "I don't know though, it's a dangerous risk to take."

Jack nods. "I'll think it over.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Tosh explains her findings when Jack and Jestine join them.

"Seven hours ago we logged a minor surge in rift energy, across three locations."

"Simple. Seven of us, three locations. Assuming Jack lets Jestine out to play" John smirks at Jestine, who scowls back at him.

"Excuse me, I give the orders." Jack glares at John, John rolls his eyes.

Gwen goes to open her mouth but Jack sends her a pointed look. She wisely keeps her mouth shut.

"Right. Tosh and Owen take the north. Gwen and John the docks. Ianto, Jestine and I will go west."

John leers at Gwen. She smiles back at him as Ianto rolls his eyes.

"Now, given the canisters are radioactive, don't open them, eh?" John tells them.

"Ok, get ready to leave guys. Gwen I need to talk to you." Jack dismisses the group but Jestine stays seated.

Gwen glares at Jestine. "Can't you see Jack needs to talk to me?"

"About John. And I know more about him than you do, so you might just want to listen to what both of us have to say." Jestine snaps back.

Jack puts his hands up for silence. "Gwen I want you to be careful with John."

Gwen huffs. "I know what I'm doing. If I can get him talking, flirt a bit, he may drop his guard, I can find out what he's really up to."

Jestine looks at Gwen in surprise. "Good, you actually managed to think of a half decent plan. But you will still have to have your guard up at all times around John. You don't know how dangerous he is." Jestine reminds Gwen.

"I don't need you to tell me how to do my job." Gwen hisses at Jestine. "I know what I'm doing. I led the team while you were away Jack."

"No you didn't. You couldn't see but the team didn't listen to you." Jestine argues. "You either gave them orders that they were already doing or you told them the wrong thing to do. You can give orders but you can't lead."

"She's right, Gwen. John is dangerous." Jack stops Gwen responding to Jestine. "Three rules: One-don't believe anything he says. Two- always keep him in front of you. And three- under no circumstances let him kiss you."

Gwen scoffs. "As if I would." She is sure that Jack only said that through jealously.

"Please Gwen you need to be very careful. The Time Agency only employed certain types of people. Dangerous people." Jestine warns.

"You might not be able to handle him but I have no trouble doing my job." Gwen ignores Jestine's warning before storming out.

Jack sighs, wondering if it was a good idea putting Gwen with John.

"We tried; I guess it's up to Gwen now." Jestine shrugs, although Jack can see she is worried.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Jestine fidgets as they speed to the location of the canister.

"I still think I should have followed them." She huffs.

Jack glances in the rear-view mirror. "I've told you, I'm not letting you out of our sight. While I'm sure you have nothing to do with John I still don't trust you."

Jestine rolls her eyes. "Yet you let Gwen go off with John alone, I still think you should have let me shadow them."

"And I told you no." Jack responds.

"Fine don't blame me if something happens." Jestine huffs again as they arrive at their destination.

* * *

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. Please let me know what you think or if you have any questions, any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Next chapter is last on Kiss Kiss Bang Bang and hopefully very exciting.**


	4. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang Part 4

Time Doesn't Always Run Straight

Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

Part 4

**So last chapter of Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. It's slightly longer than the rest, hopefully a good thing. Just want to say a massive thank you to sd4ianto for you reviews. They made a bad day manageable and really help encourage me to write. Also big thank you to everyone reading. According to the stats almost 100 people are reading each chapter. Pretty awesome of you guys. Some violence, character death (Jack so hopefully no need for tears). Next up is an interlude and then Sleeper. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

John smirks as he closes the container. He knows he should feel guilty for poisoning Gwen but her prattling had really been getting on his nerves.

He laughs at her thinking that he didn't know what she had been playing at. Although he had been surprised that Jack hadn't paired up with him. He suspected Jestine was behind it.

Jestine was puzzling him. He had known her for a few years at the Time Agency but he still barely knew anything about her. Not that anyone at the Time Agency were open about their past, but Jestine was even more guarded than the others. Now he had ran into her and Jack, a Jack who didn't remember her. A part of him had been happy that Jack remembered him and not Jestine.

John decides that it doesn't matter, he had his reasons for being here, so did Jestine. There was no point worrying about it as there wasn't any way she was sharing.

He did find it interesting that she had kept everything from the team. Gwen had made it pretty clear that they knew even less than he did. At least that women did have some use, John grins as he tosses the canister from hand to hand.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Jack mutters as Jestine disappears up the stairs.

"Sometimes it's easier to just go along with it." Ianto tells him.

Jack was annoyed as he thumped the button, he had told Jestine to stay in their sight but she had immediately bounded up the stairs for the second last floor, leaving Jack and Ianto the top floor and roof.

"I'm sure she won't cause too much trouble." Ianto tries to reassure Jack as they enter the lift.

"You don't know what the Time Agency was like, the people they recruited." Jack replies. "She is dangerous, even if she was disarmed." Unfortunately Jack had to let Jestine keep her weapons. While she was a risk, John was more so and they didn't know when they might just need Jestine to be armed. He had tried to get her to leave her sword behind but it quickly became apparent that she wouldn't part from it.

Jack bounces on the balls of his feet as the lift slowly ascends. Ianto stands in silence.

"I appreciate it." Jack starts, not sure how to say what he means. "That you didn't try to push me into telling you."

Ianto smiles. Neither of them were really good at expressing their emotions but he did understand Jack and that when he was ready he would talk, if he ever was.

"Nothing to thank me for. It's your choice if you want to talk." Ianto turns so he is looking Jack in the eyes. "Just so you know I am here if you do want to talk."

Jack gives Ianto a smile, not his flirty grin that he gave the world but something smaller, tenderer. "I will, not yet but one day."

Ianto nods in reply. It wasn't much of a promise but it was enough for him.

"We should split up. We have the top floor and the roof." Ianto suggest as the lift stops.

Jack nods, although he would like to stay with the Welshman, the sooner he found the canister, the sooner John would be gone.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"So much for that early night Jestine promised." Owen mutters as he and Tosh enter an old warehouse.

"She normally makes sure we get home a decent time so I guess we can't complain when something comes up." Tosh replies.

Owen grunts in response. "Now Jack's back she will probably be gone."

"Do you think so? She was helpful." Tosh had like having Jestine in the team. Sure she was a little strange but she had really helped them and she seemed to be trying to understand them.

"I don't think it matters. She knows Jack but he doesn't know her, he doesn't like it at all." Owen replies as he tries the light switch. Nothing happens. "No, 'cause that would only be helpful. How are we gonna find a canister in all this mess?" Owen glares at the rather large and full warehouse.

Tosh sighs, knowing it's going to be a long night.

"Maybe Jack should keep Jestine around, just to annoy Gwen." Owen jokes.

Tosh gives him a pointed look. "It's not a joke. Gwen really upset Jestine about her parents."

"Yeah, that was strange. I was starting to think she didn't have emotions." Owen grins at Tosh.

She playfully slaps him. "Stop it. If you aren't going to be nice at least look for the canister."

Owen gives her a mock salute before looking around.

"You beauty." Owen calls after a few minutes of silence. He has found it on a shelf and is dragging a chair over to the shelf.

"Good work, team!" John smirks as he walks into the warehouse.

"Where's Gwen?" Tosh asks, although she doesn't think she will like the answer. John ignores her.

She reaches for her gun but John head-butt and pushes her down to the side before she can. He quickly grabs her gun and points it to Owen who is climbing down off the chair.

"Gun on the floor-" He orders as he slowly turns the gun on Tosh who is on the floor. Owen feels his stomach drop. "- or I shoot her."

Owen doesn't hesitate to drop his gun.

"Phones.." John holds out his hand.

"You touch her again, and I will kill you. Okay?" Owen threatens as both he and Tosh slide their phones towards John.

John grins as he takes a few steps forward and picks up a cricket bat from a nearby shelf.

"The efficiency of a gun, or the brutality of wood?" Owen gets a chill at John's threat. Unlike his own moments before, John was capable of carrying his out.

"Yeah, look, stop toying with me and get on with it." He can only help the others are having a better time of it.

John grins as he shoots.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Jestine looks up as she hears the lift move up the shaft.

She frowns. There shouldn't be anyone coming to the building this time of night and Jack and Ianto were on the floors above her so wouldn't be taking the lift up. She quickly makes for the stairs.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Ianto runs across to the SUV, his mind racing on what John had told him. He knew he should have gone to see Jack and Jestine but knew they could handle themselves, where the others needed him now. He could only hope that John didn't hurt them.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Jestine shrinks into the shadows as John heads towards the stairs. There was no other way for him to get to the roof. Jestine just hopes he doesn't see her.

Jestine lets out a sigh as he passes without comment. She follows after a few moments.

Jack's phone goes off and he pulls out his phone.

"Cute boy, ringing to warn you about me." John emerges from the stairs without Jack having noticed.

"If you've harmed them in any way…" Jack growls.

"You know, they're pretty, but stupid. You used to have better taste." John taunts.

"Doesn't look like that from here." Jack retorts.

"Leave him alone. I have what you want." Jestine calls from behind John. She had managed to slip up when Jack and John were swapping insults. She had quickly spied the canister at the opposite side to where Jack had been looking. She now held it up for John to see.

"Little embarrassing that you needed help to find them." She taunts him.

"A little humiliating you fell for the scam. Your dolly birds did all my legwork." John taunts back.

Jestine scoffs. "Is this what you wanted?"

John shakes his head. "What I want is for you two to come to your sense. Join me. Back in the old routine, we'd be emperors. How can you stay tied to one planet when there's thousands of worlds, sparkling with wonder. We should be up there, among the stars, claiming them for our own. Just like before."

"I can't." Jestine shakes her head.

"Why not?" John asks. "What the hell is there to keep you here?" He suddenly smirks. "Because you care. You care about that stupid team."

"No. I've moved on, so should you." Jestine denies his claims.

"Don't lie. I can see. You might not have meant to have come here but you certainly have no plans to leave."

Jestine looks at him. "I have to leave."

John smirks. "Bet you won't."

"I don't have a choice." Jestine replies, slightly dejected.

"And why is that." John asks.

Jestine shakes her head. "You know I won't tell you."

"I could shoot you." John raises the gun to aim for her head. Jack knows better than go for his gun. Jestine would be shot before he even got it out of the holster.

"You could but that wouldn't give you any answers." Jestine smirks.

"How about I shoot your precious teammates. Oh wait, I already did." John returns the smirk. Jack gives a gasp.

Jestine's eyes widen. "What did you do?"

"See there you go again, caring about them, leaving yourself vulnerable." John continues to taunt her.

"What did you do?" Jestine demands.

"Calm down, they won't die. Well Gwen might if they don't find her in time. But you wouldn't mind would you." John grins.

Jestine grits her teeth. "Yes I would because regardless of my personal feelings for her, I do not wish her to be harmed. Unlike you I don't wish everyone dead."

"They don't trust you. They don't know you but they already know better than to trust you."

Jestine rubs her neck in frustration. "It doesn't matter. I trust them."

"You don't not really. You trust them with your life but not your secrets." John smirks. "That's why you don't want me here, isn't it?"

Jestine groans with frustration. "You don't understand."

Jack stands helplessly, unable to do anything but listen to the conversation.

John smirks again. "Maybe I should tell them."

"You won't." Jestine simply states.

"Why not? You are helpless, worried about your teammates. You can't threaten me." John taunts.

"Because I have what you want." She motions to the canister again.

"Just give it to me." John aims the gun at her heart.

"Come and get it." Jestine taunts.

Jack pushes into John just as the gun goes off. He hopes it's enough to knock it off but doesn't have time to see. John automatically pushes Jack off him. Unfortunately the push causes Jack to stumble back into the raised edge of the building.

Jack can feel himself falling back and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him falling off the edge.

Jestine curses as she rushes to the edge, clutching her upper right arm, but it's too late to do anything but watch Jack plummet to the ground.

Jestine turns back to face John, blood seeping through her hand. His eyes are wide in shock, his face pale.

"I swear I didn't mean to." John backs away, unsure of what Jestine is about to do. Even injured she was dangerous.

Jestine takes a deep breath to stabilise herself. Thanks to Jack the shot hadn't been lethal but it had gone through her upper arm. She rolls the canister over to John with as much strength as she can. "Here have it. I know you have the other two. Just go, I don't care where, just leave. Leave and never come back." Her voice is as cold and hard as ice.

John shivers as he nods. He quickly scuttles away, not wanting to be around Jestine too long in case she changes her mind.

Jestine sighs as she pulls out her phone. "I hope you are doing better." She shakily tells the person on the other end.

"What do you mean by better?" Ianto asks as he pulls up to the warehouse that Owen and Tosh had been sent to check. He immediately picks up on the tremor in her voice.

"John accidently pushed Jack off the building." Jestine explains as she waits for the elevator on the top floor, she doubted she could make it down to the bottom in her condition.

Ianto feels sick at Jestine's explanation. "How do you accidently push someone off a building?" Ianto realises it doesn't matter but he can't help himself.

Jestine sighs again. "John shot me. Jack tried to stop him, he accidently pushed him and he fell. I'm sorry, I couldn't stop it."

Ianto feels faint. "Are you ok, where did he shot you? What about Jack? Where is John? Do you need me to come get you?" He blurts out question after question, his mind racing.

"Calm down. Just a graze." Jestine tells Ianto, but she can't avoid the grimace as she takes her hand away from the wound. "You need to go to Gwen, she's in danger, I think he poisoned her. You can't do anything for me and Jack, just help her."

Ianto rubs his face in frustration. He knew he had to help the team, especially Gwen but he wanted to be with Jack. He knew how much the man hated coming back from the dead alone. Plus there was Jestine, how could he explain to her about Jack.

"Stay where you are, help the team. I'll stay with Jack." Jestine mutters as she ties some material around her arm in hope of stopping some of the bleeding.

"Ianto!" Tosh calls out, having heard a car pull out and distant voices.

Ianto nods to Jestine, even though she can't see him. "I'll, I'll help the others." He reluctantly ends the calls. Right now the team needed him, he just hopes Jestine would be ok and didn't get too freaked out about Jack.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Jack gasps back into life, limbs falling. For a moment all he can sense is fog, clogging his mind.

"Hey, it's ok. Just keep calm." A strange voice breaks through the fog. Jack curses as the fog lifts and he realises it is Jestine.

"I, I can explain." Jack fumbles with his words, his mind still trying to process the last things he remembered.

Jestine shakes her head. "It's ok, I know. But now we have a problem. Either you have to stay out of sight so John doesn't know about you or you let him know you can't stay dead."

"Where is John?" Jack looks around.

"I made him leave. I knew we needed time to come up with a strategy. Ianto is helping the others. But we need to go back to the Hub." Jestine sighs. "He took your Vortex manipulator."

Jack curses as he sits up. "But why would he want to go back there?"

Jestine grimaces as she shrugs her shoulder. She curses softly. Jack startles, just realising her injury. "How bad?" He asks as he takes in her bloody arm.

"Not good but better than it could have been." Jestine hisses. "Thanks by the way."

"You need to get that looked at." Jack is worried about the paleness of her skin, the dark red seeping through the wound.

Jestine grits her teeth. "I'm fine, not the first and probably not the last time. But we need to get back to the Hub before John does something serious.

Jack nods as he struggles to get up.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Ianto nervously dials Jestine's number.

"Yeah?" Jestine answers, her voice sounding strained.

"We've just got Gwen. You were right. He poisoned her with lip gloss." Ianto replies as the team heads to the SUV. "Wait, how are you going to get to the Hub?" Ianto feels guilty as he realises he had taken Jack's and Jestine's only means of transport.

"Teleportation." Jestine mutters. "Going to hurt with two and my arm but we don't have any other way."

"We could swing by and get you?" Ianto suggest as he hops in the car.

Jestine sighs. "It would take longer."

"Do it." Ianto can here Jack faintly. "There's no way you are going to be able to handle teleportation with your arm."

Jestine sighs. "I hate to admit it but he's right. Just try and be quick. Who knows what John is up to." Jestine scans, they would only have a little bit of time before the area was bustling with people.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"God, what did you do to your arm?" Owen asks as Jack helps Jestine into the car.

"What did you do to your leg?" Jestine retorts weakly. While the bleeding seemed to have stop, Jestine was pale and weak.

"Was it clean through?" Owen ignores his own wound as he goes into doctor mode.

"No idea, had more pressing things to concentrate on." Jestine replies. She grimaces as she tenses and un-tenses her arm.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Owen scolds her.

"No, still in there, not straight line in, only about a third of the way through' Jestine replies.

"There are better ways for you to work it out." Owen huffs in exasperation.

"Where's the fun in that." Jestine gives a weak smile. "Why aren't we going, we don't have much time."

"Is she stable enough for us to leave?" Ianto asks his worry obvious. The team could see the dark patch where Jestine had bleed onto the footpath.

"She's not about to die if that's what you mean. She's as stable as I can get her for the moment. That bullet needs to come out but I'll rather do that in a sterile environment." Owen replies as he takes her blood pressure.

Ianto nods, waits a moment for Owen to get his seat belt on and steps on the accelerator.

"Why is John heading to the Hub? He has the three parts. And he thinks he has killed Jack, so he should want out as soon as possible, before we can get him." Jestine mutters.

"Don't worry about that, you just keep pressure on the wound." Owen tells her.

"It is fine, had worse." Jestine replies shakily.

"Is she going to be ok?" Tosh asks worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine but we need to work out what John is up to." Jestine slurs as she closes her eyes.

"Oh no you don't. Keep your eyes open." Owen shakes Jestine.

"I'm right, can't have lost much." Jestine huffs in reply.

"Not much but enough, especially if you're anaemic." Owen gives her a stern look. "If I tested you I could guarantee that you are low in iron. You need to be eating more. When did you last eat?"

Jestine shrugs. "Not long, a couple of days ago probably."

Owen splutters. "You do not make things easy."

"Do we need to drop her at a hospital?" Ianto asks tensely.

"No, we need to get John. Stop fussing." Jestine orders, but her voice lacks power.

"As infuriating as she is I agree." Owen adds. "We need to stop John. She isn't in major danger as long as she doesn't go storming in."

"But that's the best part." Jestine almost manages a smirk.

"When we get there I want Tosh, Ianto and Gwen going in first. I'll then go in, Jestine and Owen, you head straight to the medical bay." Jack informs them of the plan. "Neither of you are to in no way engage with John. You're priority is getting that bullet out of Jestine and patching her up."

Jestine glares at Jack but doesn't argue.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

John turns around as he hears the approach of five people.

He is faced with the team with their guns out, although Jestine is shaking. "So much for that plan." She mutters.

"Don't think I'm happy about this, the second he is out of there I am getting that bullet out." Owen glares at her.

"Oh-kay." John looks at the team with the pyramid piece still in his hand but no longer beeping.

"Pretty and resilient. Is that even fair?" John smirks at them but he can see Jestine is struggling.

"Maybe you didn't realise. You can beat, shot, threaten, and even poison us, and we keep coming back. Stronger each time." Gwen glares at John. Jestine rolls her eyes at the speech.

"Well, I think you ought to know, your boss is splayed out on the ..." John starts off with a smirk, a smirk that quickly disappears as Jack steps out from behind the team.

"... pavement. Now that's impressive. Seriously, you can earn a fortune in the Vegas galaxies with an act like that. Go on, how's it work?"

"I can't die." Jack answers.

John doesn't believe Jack. "No. But really.."

Jestine rolls her eyes. "He can't stay dead, believe it or not but I have a bullet in my arm that needs out and you need to tell us what is really in the canisters."

John glances at Jestine, worry clear. "I didn't mean to." He tries to apologise.

Jestine waves him off with her left hand. "I don't care at the moment. Just tell us what is in the canisters."

John sighs, resigned to telling the truth. "That woman I told you about? Had herself an Arcadian diamond. Just when I'd got my hands on her, she only generates her own personal riftstorm. God, I hate technological geniuses."

"You hate anyone who is smarter than you. Which is pretty much everyone." Jestine teases but the team can see her becoming paler with each passing minute.

John glares at her. "So, I'm thinking 50/50? Even split, good deal. Or if anyone fancies an orgy?"

"Owen get Jestine treated. John, my office now!" Jack orders.

John reluctantly follows Jack.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Jestine is just reaching for Jack's office door when it burst open.

John tries pushing past holding Gwen but Jestine resists.

"What's going on?" Owen calls as he runs up from the medical bay.

Jestine kicks John who lets go of Gwen as he recoils from pain. But before Jestine can move out of his range, he pushes into her right arm, causing her to call out in pain. In that moment he grabs hold of her, using her as a hostage in place of Gwen.

"That bitch. There was no diamond. Only a bomb." John indicates to his chest where a metal pyramid has clamped onto his chest with a red light flashing in the middle.

"So who wants to help now? If you don't she blows up with me." John smirks as he clamps a pair of handcuffs on his and Jestine's wrist.

"And half the city." Jestine glares at John, every movement of his aggravating her wound, he had handcuffed her right arm.

"Would shooting him stop the DNA trigger?" Owen asks hopefully.

"No." Jack replies as he tries to think of a solution.

"How long?" Jestine asks.

"Eight forty." Ianto replies.

Jestine starts cursing in some language none of the team understands.

"Hurry up team. Times ticking." John mocks.

"I swear if this doesn't kill you, I will." Jestine threatens.

"If they were in the Rift when it explodes, would the city be safe?" Gwen asks uncertainly.

Jestine grins at her. "Brilliant, Tosh please tell me there is a spike due in the next few minutes."

"Wait how does that save us?" John looks around in a panic as Tosh quickly types.

"The city will be safe," is Jestine's reply.

"You can't." Jack protests.

"Two versus the entire city. No other way." Jestine looks to Tosh.

"The car park where he arrived. The crack in the rift is still active up there." Tosh replies uncertainly.

"Right, well off we go then." Jestine drags John along, winching in pain. Tosh, Gwen and Ianto follow.

Jack makes to follow but Owen pulls him to the autopsy bay instead.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"You're sure about this?" Ianto asks as they pull up at the car park.

"No." John protest.

Jestine pushes him out. "No other choice."

"You aren't really going to sacrifice yourself." John tries to stay calm but he is starting to believe Jestine is serious.

"How long?" Jestine asks Ianto.

"Fifty seconds."

"Right need to go." Jestine continues to drag John along.

"What no last minute rescue? What's the point of being on a team if you don't get a last minute rescue?" John grumbles.

"Jestine, I.." Gwen doesn't know what to say. It should have been her handcuffed to John.

Jestine gives Gwen a small smile. "Good luck with the wedding planning."

"Forty seconds." Ianto announces.

Suddenly the team can hear a screeching of wheels. Jack and Owen pull up, both jumping out.

"Thirty seconds." Ianto announces as Jack runs to Jestine and John with a syringe.

"Er, what's he doing?" John asks but Jack tackles them both before he can answer. Jack's momentum slams them backwards to the concrete. Jack stabs John in the chest with the needle, injecting the blood mixture.

John struggles to get Jack off but he manages to empty the syringe before he backs off. He waits for a reaction.

"Owen, it's not working." Jack calls in panic.

"Fifteen seconds!" Ianto calls out.

"What are you doing?" Jestine gasps, her wound bleeding again.

"Trying to confuse the disc." Owen replies, his voice filled with worry.

"Why isn't it working?" Jack panics.

"I don't know." Owen replies just as panicked.

"Twelve seconds." Ianto continues counting down, not knowing what else to do.

Jestine looks regrettably at the team before yanking John back up, grimacing in pain.

"Nice try." She gives them a weak smile.

Just as she's dragging him to the rift there is a Click-Click.

The team stares for a second as the disc falls off.

"Five..four." Ianto continues to count down.

Jack grabs the disc and throws it as hard as he can into the rift. Owen grabs Tosh, pushing her to safety.

"Three.."

"Run." Jack doesn't need to worry about telling any of them, Gwen and Ianto run behind the cars. Jestine drags John as Jack runs.

"Two..One.." The disc enters the rift."

Owen, Tosh, Gwen and Ianto take cover behind the cars. The explosion hurls Jack, Jestine and John to the ground.

The team shakily stand to their feet, gazing around. When it had been early morning moments before it was now night.

"Jack, what's going on? Why's it gone dark?" Gwen asks uncertainly.

"The rift's reverted to the moment he came through." Jestine replies through gritted teeth, stumbling slightly as she gets up. "Everything's jumped back to the beginning of the night."

"Like you were never here." Gwen mutters astonished as the team join Jack, Jestine and John.

"Now we've got to avoid ourselves, great!" Jack mutters. He was glad though; there were much worse outcomes that could have occurred.

"The syringe?" Jestine asks as Jack steadies her.

"Torchwood DNA." Owen explains, proud of his last minute improvisation.

John screws up his face in disgust. "You mean there's a bit of all of you inside of me? Sweet goddesses, that's all I need."

"Cheers." Jestine nods towards Owen.

"I want you gone." Jack glares at John.

"As soon as he coughs up the key. And I do mean literally in this case." Jestine attempts a smirk but ends up more of a grimace when John shifts.

"You spoil all my fun." John sulks as he retrieves the key, coughing slightly. "Old Artesian trick." John tells the rest of the team. "Keep it in the lining of the throat. Has a lot of uses."

Jestine ignores him while he unlocks the handcuffs. "No hard feelings." John suggests, before Jestine slugs him in the face. He feels his jaw; grateful it was her left not right that had punched him.

"Yeah, no hard feelings." Jestine grins before pulling him in for a kiss.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side." Owen mutters as they pull apart.

"I am sorry about your arm." John looks sincere.

Jestine gives him a small sad smile. "I sorry too." Jack gets the feeling she isn't talking about the events of the evening.

Jack clears his throat as he holds out his hand to John. After a moment sizing each other up John reaches into his jacket pocket and gives Jack his wristband back.

"Definitely bigger." Jack smirks as he secures it back on his wrist.

"If you need a new team member…" John offers.

"No." Jack answers. "Go now, and you can harness the residual rift energy."

"Listen.."

"Goodbye." Jack interrupts whatever John was going to say. John shrugs and grabs Jack, kissing him. Ianto glares as Jack pushes him away. John just shrugs and heads for the rift.

He presses a button on his wrist band and the light of the rift appears. As the light engulfs him he calls out.. "Oh, by the way.." He smirks. "I meant to tell you. I found Gray."

Jack is devastated while Ianto, Tosh, Owen and Gwen are confused. Jestine looks thunderous. John watches their reaction for a moment before turning and disappearing into the gold light.

"I swear the next time I see him I will kill him." Jestine mutters.

"Who's Gray?" Gwen asks, looking between Jack and Jestine.

Jack just ignores her, looking at Jestine. She sighs as she looks at him.

"John's gone so I suppose you want me gone to." She takes a step back towards the exit, winching at her injuries.

"You aren't going anywhere before I check those injuries." Owen interrupts Jack.

"I'm fine, had worse." Jestine tries to argue.

"I don't care. As your doctor I'm not letting you run around with a gunshot wound. And what are probably broken ribs. Not to mention you are eating a decent meal." Owen glares at her.

Jestine grudgingly allows Owen to steer her towards the SUV.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you thought. Interlude next and then Sleeper.**


	5. Interlude 1

Time Doesn't Always Run Straight

Interlude

**Interlude time. This chapter deals with the team's night at the hotel while the avoid themselves. It is very Jestine heavy so if you don't like her feel free to skip it. A slightly darker chapter than some of the others and there will be more like this as the story progresses. Some background on Jestine. Thank you once again to everyone who is reading, following and favorting. And as always thank you so so much for the people who are taking the time to review. Your reviews are amazing and make me write twice as fast so thank you.**

* * *

Jestine reluctantly follows the team into the hotel.

"So sleeping arrangements?" Owen asks as they move into the small lounge room of the first room. They had only managed to get three double rooms.

"I still say I don't need to stay the night." Jestine grumbles.

"And I said I don't care. I'm going to check you over and deal with your injuries. At which point you are going to eat a healthy meal and then sleep." Owen orders.

"I told you, I don't need your help. I've managed much worse on my own, just winded."

Jack can't help but feel sad at the statement. None of them knew much about Jestine but it was clear that she hadn't had anyone to rely on in the past.

"Well I don't care what you did in the past. I'm your doctor and I say you are staying here and sleeping. God knows you need it, the amount of night shifts you take." Owen mutters the last part.

Jestine grumbles but gives up arguing.

"Right, I'm going to need another look at the gun shot, as well as checking for any other injury you got from your foolishness." Owen explains as he starts going through the first aid kit they kept in the SUV.

Jestine nods before she starts to unbutton her now ruined top.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Jack asks in shock.

Jestine looks at him in puzzlement. "Owen said he needs to look at my injuries. Unless he is in possession of the ability to see through clothing they need to be removed." She explains.

"You're bloody kidding me." Owen stares at Jestine in disbelief.

"I don't understand. You were the one that insisted that I show you my injuries." Jestine looks around the room bewildered.

"Here, um, in the 21st century, we don't normally remove our clothes in the company of others." Ianto tries to explain.

Jestine blinks in confusion. "But how was Owen to examine me if my clothes are covering them?"

"First I don't actually need you to take your clothes off. Secondly I was going to do it in one of the others rooms. You know, for privacy." Owen explains.

"Bloody hell, is that what all your lot do, just take their clothes off wherever." Gwen glares at Jestine. She was grateful for what Jestine had done but she had had enough of her and her lies and would be glad when Jack told her to leave.

Jestine frowns. "What do you mean, 'your lot'?"

"She means your family." Ianto explains, a little surprised at Jestine's lack of understanding.

Jestine shakes her head. "I don't have any family."

"Everyone has a family. They might not be their parents but surely you grew up with other people, people who cared for you and looked after you." Tosh feels sorry for her. Her family meant everything to her and it still hurt that she didn't get to see them as much as she wanted. Sure she saw them more now than when she had first started at Torchwood but it still wasn't as much as she liked.

Jestine's voice becomes cold. "I have no family. I did at times have prolonged contact with others but I have never had a family."

The team doesn't know what to say and the room falls into an uncomfortable silence that is only broken once food is delivered.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Owen watches Jestine to make sure she eats. She sighs in frustration after a few minutes of his scrutiny. "I'm eating, stop staring."

Owen sighs. "You should be eating three times every day."

Jestine looks at Owen in shock. "Three times? A day? I'll be sick."

Owen glares at her. "As your doctor I'm telling you to eat three times a day. You won't get sick."

"Actually she could." Jack interjects. "She might look human but there are some species that can go long periods of time without food but if you try and force them to eat like us they can become very sick.

Jestine frowns. "I don't think I am though." She then shrugs. "Just don't need to eat much though."

"Well you are eating when I tell you to." Owen orders. "Now your sleeping patterns. Please tell me you have slept in the last few days." He had a feeling that there was a reason she always volunteered for night shift, he just needed to find out why.

"But why would you want me to tell you a lie?" Jestine once again frowns in confusion. "Isn't lying considered to be bad in this culture?"

"What Owen meant was he had hoped you had slept in the last few days." Jack frowns as he explains. "And lying is bad in almost all cultures."

Jestine shrugs. "Rule 2, everyone lies. Any way I don't need to sleep yet. I slept approximately 5 of your days ago."

Owen splutters. "You haven't slept in 5 days?"

Jestine frowns. "Yeah, is that not normal?"

"Not only is it not normal, it's not healthy." Owen glares. "You should be sleeping every night."

Jestine looks sceptically at Owen. "You are lying. While I accept I sleep less than others I know, it wouldn't be possible for everyone to sleep every night. Who would keep guard?"

"Some people do have jobs that require them to be awake at night but most people sleep every night." Jack explains. "Whoever your parents were, I doubt they were full human." He comments.

"So she's alien?" Gwen asks.

"Well I'm not from this planet so I guess that make me alien." Jestine shrugs.

"But you're not human." Ianto clarifies.

"Don't know, I'm guessing I have some kind of human heritage." Jestine replies.

"You don't seem to know much about your past." Jack comments.

"Like I said, my parents are dead, I moved around a lot and no one cares about your past in the Time Agency."

Gwen snorts. "You're lying, you just don't want to tell us. We still don't know anything about you. We don't even know your real name."

"I...I don't know my real name." Jestine frowns as if she had only just realised she was missing this crucial piece of information.

Gwen snorts again. "I know you're lying. Everyone knows their name."

Jestine pauses a moment, trying to work out what to explain to Gwen. "I haven't used my name is so long, why would I bother remembering it?"

"Why don't you use your real name?" Tosh asks.

"Because that is my past. Why look spend my life looking back, the past holds nothing for me." Jestine explains, her voice void of emotion.

"What about friends? Celebrations? Surely you have something you want to remember?" Jack asks. While things hadn't always been great for him in the past, there were still moments he liked to remember.

Jestine shakes her head. She looks away from the team. "Nothing, these is nothing. Everything is gone, swept away by a storm of blood and pain." The team strain to hear her, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise." Jack tries to comfort her.

She looks him directly in the eye. "I don't look back because I can't. All I see is everything that was taken from me and everything I took." The team look at her in shock.

"Why did you join the Time Agency?" Jack desperately wants to talk about something else but realises that he might not have this chance again. And he needed to know more about Jestine.

"To get back at those who took from me." Jestine replies with a smirk. Jack doesn't need to ask what she means.

"So what, because someone hurt your feelings you killed them?" Gwen asks furiously.

"An eye for an eye. Isn't that what that old earth saying is?" Jestine mocks Gwen. "And they did more than hurt my feelings." She glares at Gwen.

Gwen glares back. "You think that makes it ok for you to kill someone, to get even with them."

"Nothing makes killing ok, I merely explained why I did it, was that not what you wanted?"

"But you killed for revenge?" Jack needs to know, needs to know if there is any chance at all that he could let her stay with Torchwood.

Jestine turns her gaze to Jack. "Is there ever one reason? Revenge, duty, love, hatred, choice between my life and theirs. What does it matter? They die the same regardless of how you justify it."

"I told you she couldn't be trusted." Gwen snaps. "We should get rid of her before she kills us too."

"Just because I can take a life with hesitation doesn't mean I will. I bear you no ill-will Gwen, there is no reason for me to kill you." Jestine replies calmly to Gwen.

"What if you suddenly think there is a reason?" Gwen snarls at her.

"I am a warrior. I will take a life if I need to." Jestine answers.

"You heard her Jack. She will kill us if she stays." Gwen shrieks.

"Gwen calm down." Jack tries to be patient with her but she had been goading Jestine into answering. He turns to Jestine. "While I get you don't understand all the social normalities of the 21st century you should know that that was just not appropriate."

"You were just telling me before that I should be honest." Jestine tries to protest.

"Owen go check Jestine's injuries." Jack orders, just wanting Jestine out of the room. Jestine is wise enough to not argue and just follow Owen.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"You need to make her leave now." Gwen demanded as soon as Owen and Jestine leave.

"Gwen, you've already made it clear where you stand with Jestine so I don't want to hear any more from you on the topic." Jack looks at Gwen sternly.

"But why aren't you telling her to leave?" Gwen glares at Jack.

"We need more people. She could be useful to have on the team." Jack explains in the hope it might make Gwen quiet.

"But she lied to all of us. We don't know anything about her. She could be planning to kill us this very moment." Gwen raises her voice.

Jack narrows his eyes at her. "I doubt she is plotting to kill us. If she wanted us dead we would already be dead. I am considering letting her stay on. If she does you are not to question me anymore on this manner. If you don't agree you can leave Torchwood."

Gwen gapes at Jack, she hadn't expected him to react like that. Surely he could see that Jestine was a danger to the team. Clearly Jestine had tricked him with the Time Agency bit. "Fine, you do that, but just wait and see, it will blow up in your face." She quickly flounces out.

Jack sighs. He had forgotten how bad Gwen could be when she didn't get her own way.

"I think you should." Tosh shyly speaks up. "Even if we didn't need her, I think she needs us."

Jack looks at her questionably.

"She hasn't ever had anyone there for her, never had a family. I know we aren't much but we're something, especially for someone like her." Tosh blushes slightly.

Ianto smiles warmly at Tosh. "I agree."

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"At the Time Agency, what did you do?" Owen asks cautiously as he and Jestine enter the room.

Jestine shrugs as she sits down. "Depends on whether you mean officially or unofficially."

"Officially we made sure the timelines stayed intact." She explains.

"And unofficially?" Owen asks as he checks her ribs.

"Depends on the person. It was common knowledge almost everyone was doing something they weren't meant to." She pauses for a moment before continuing. "Most people who join the Time Agency have a reason beyond doing their duty."

"What does that mean?" Owen asks as he checks her other side.

"It depends on the person. Some wanted to get rich, some to be powerful, some to get revenge on those who wronged them and some to find things they had lost."

"And you joined for revenge." Owen states.

Jestine shakes her head. "No, not to begin with." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before continuing. "I just wanted to find what they had taken from me. But when I found them it was too late. The only option I had was revenge." Owen swears he can hear sadness in Jestine's voice but when he looks, her face is as hard and emotionless as stone.

"What was it that you were after?" Owen asks as he checks Jestine bullet wound.

Jestine stiffens but doesn't reply.

"Doesn't look like you did too much damage to it at least." Owen takes the hint as he cleans it again and reapplies a bandage. "You will have normal function of it within a few weeks. But till then I don't want you doing anything physically strenuous. Which means on field work for the next month."

"What does it matter, I'm leaving anyway." Jestine mutters sulkily.

"Are you really?" Owen asks as he finishes patching her up.

"Well I can't stay can I?" Jestine replies

"Why not?" Owen queries as he packs things back into the first aid kit, confident that there wasn't anything wrong with her.

"Timelines." Jestine mutters. "Plus you lot just found out that I was lying to you. There's no way you will want me to stay."

Owen turns to look at her. "I'm not going to lie. I was annoyed to find out you lied to us but I do understand why, so do the others."

"Gwen doesn't. Plus Jack doesn't want me to stay. He knows how dangerous I am." Jestine answers sadly.

Owen shrugs. "I think Jack might be coming around to the idea of you staying around."

Jestine shakes her head. "He couldn't possibly. It doesn't matter. I have to leave."

"Where would you go?" Owen asks curiously.

Jestine shrugs. "I could go anywhere or when."

"So where or when would you like to go?" Owen asks.

"Home." Jestine whispers sadly. "I would like to go home but I can't."

Owen places a comforting hand on her. "You're already home. You might not believe it but you belong here. Just because we aren't related to you doesn't matter. We care about you and we want you to stay. We can't make you do anything you don't want to but consider staying."

Owen leaves Jestine sitting on the bed and considering his words.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"How did it go?" Jack asks as Owen enters the room.

"I'll recommend she has a month off duty but there shouldn't be any complications." Owen replies as he sits down next to Tosh. "Are you considering keeping her on?"

Jack sighs. "I don't know. She certainly has the skills and knowledge that we need."

"But you think she's too dangerous." Owen reads between the lines.

"She was a part of the Time Agency. Plus there is so much we don't know about her." Jack explains.

"You were a part of the Time Agency." Tosh points out.

"And I changed. I'm nothing like I was back then. I just don't know if she is safe to have around." Jack admits.

"For what it's worth I think you should keep her around." Owen adds his opinion.

"We need more people, people who know what they are doing." Owen explains. "Plus wouldn't it be better for us to have her here where we can keep an eye on her instead of her being any where or when?"

Jack nods in agreement.

"Plus she has nowhere else to go." Owen mutters sadly.

"We seem to be in the habit of bringing strays." Jack chuckles. "Where is she?"

"I think she needed a few minutes to think some things through." Owen explains. "Where is Gwen?"

"She didn't like the fact that Jack was thinking about asking Jestine to stay." Tosh clarifies as she rests her hand next to Owen's.

"She might be difficult to convince, they didn't always get along even before we knew Jestine had lied to us." Owen brushes his hand against Tosh's.

Jack smiles at the interaction. They had both been through some rough times and deserved to be happy. But he was willing to kick Owen's arse if he ever hurt Tosh.

"We will need to teach her about what is and isn't acceptable. Plus a brush up on English." Jack plans.

Ianto frowns. "Do you think English isn't her first language?"

"It isn't. Plus isn't it considered rude to talk about people behind their back?" Jestine had just slipped through the door at Ianto's comment.

Ianto blushes slightly at having been caught out. Jestine laughs. "Just teasing. Still, anything interesting you has to say about me?" Jestine flops into the free armchair.

"We were wondering whether you wanted to be a part of the team." Jack offers.

Jestine looks around the room at the Torchwood team. She grimaces. "I would love to but I can't."

"Why not?" Owen asks.

"I can't, Timelines." Jestine answers.

Jack shakes his head. "It doesn't matter about the Time Agency."

Jestine looks down to her feet, unable to face the team. "I know you from more than the Time Agency. I know you at a later point in your timeline."

"You know Torchwood in the future?" Ianto asks, surprised.

Jestine shakes her head, still refusing to look at any of the team. "I only know Jack. He had left Earth. He had ran from Earth to the stars."

"You leave us again?" Ianto asks, his heartbreak obvious in his voice.

Jack doesn't know how to answer. He had no plans to leave anytime soon but obviously he knew he would eventually, but he had always thought it would be long in the future. "When do you know me?" He asks.

Jestine shakes her head. "I don't know how long but it's well after now. You never said exactly what happened. You didn't really talk." She looks away. "You looked so so sad, like your whole world was gone." Jestine bites her lip guilty.

"Did I ever tell you any details?" Jack stammers, his mind racing.

"No, nothing. Only that you let your team down and that you were so sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Jestine gets up. "I'll just go, it was nice while it lasted."

Jack reaches out and grabs hold of Jestine's arm. "No, don't. It's not your fault." He lets go to rub his face with his hands. "You sure that I never told you anything at all about Torchwood?"

"Nothing, nothing that could warn me about anything that happened." Jestine suddenly pauses, her eyes wide. "You knew, you bloody knew." The team are taken aback by her outburst.

She glares at Jack. "You knew. You knew I was going to be here but never warned me."

Jack puts his hands up defensively. "I haven't, at least not yet. Plus if I did, it would have been changing my past."

Jestine flops back on the armchair angrily. "You always knew but never told me."

"I could say the same about you and the Time Agency." Jack points out.

"That was different." Jestine sulks.

"How?" Jack teases.

"Because I didn't know. I never knew anything about you." Jestine confesses. "At first, when I first saw the future you, I thought you were the you I knew but then I saw your eyes." Jestine sighs. "Your eyes were so old, even older than now. And so sad. It hurt to look into those eyes. You were so different, even to who you are now. I'm sorry that you have to become that guy."

The room falls into silence, each person trying to process everything that had just happened.

"So where does this leave us?" Jestine asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Well from what we know so far; you know me in the past but I don't remember you and you know me in the future but you don't know anything important." Jack recaps.

"Time-travel is a bitch." Jestine mutters. "But what I mean is do you want me gone?"

Jack looks at her. He can see her uncertainly, the fear of rejection. She knew so much of him but he knew nothing of her. Yet, he felt like he did. There was something about her that seemed so familiar. How was she connected to him? To have meet him at three different points in his life, all seemingly without meaning to. He couldn't help but suspect there was something more going on, more than even Jestine might know.

"No." He tries to smile but it turns to more of a grimace. "This was big but it doesn't change the fact that we want you to be a part of the team."

"Thank you." Jestine smiles at Jack. It wasn't a huge smile but was sincere and conveyed her emotions.

"As much as I love this touching moment, Jestine needs to get some sleep and I would suggest the same for everyone else." Owen breaks the moment.

"I don't need to sleep." Jestine grumbles. "I not even tired."

"Then you can have a sleeping tablet. Sleep will help you heal sooner." Owen isn't taking no for an answer. "And I will be sharing a room with you so I will know if you don't sleep."

Jestine sighs but trudges off without further comment.

Jack looks guilty at Tosh. "Do you mind sharing with Gwen?"

Tosh smiles sweetly at Jack. "I'm sure she has calmed down by now."

"Toshiko Sato, you are a saint." Jack tells her as her and Owen make to leave.

"And don't you forget it." Tosh smiles as she leaves.

Jack turns to Ianto. "I guess we're sharing then." He tries to not fiddle.

"Separate beds." Ianto jokily warns. Jack puts his hands up in mock protest.

"I am a gentlemen, I don't know why you would expect less." Jack jokes back.

He is rewarded with a small smile from Ianto. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you are back and that you won't be leaving for a long time."

Jack smiles back at Ianto as they make their way to bed.

* * *

**Next up is Sleeper but I will apologise in advance as it could be a few weeks before I update. I have a lot of uni assignments due at the same time so they will unfortunately have to come first but I will try my best to get a new update as soon as possible. Once again thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think.**


	6. Sleeper Part 1

Time Doesn't Always Run Straight

Sleeper

Part 1

**New chapter, yeh! Sorry for the delay, uni has been killing me. Had 3 assignments due all on the same day and am starting to get ready to apply for jobs. Which is really scary. This chapter is probably a M for violence, death and sexual references. Also Sleeper will be very Jestine centric, as will a lot of the stories. I'm sorry if you don't like that but Jestine is kind of what makes this story different from the show. Also after Sleeper there probably be another interlude then Meat. After that will be To The Last Man and I will be skipping Adam. Once again thank you to everyone, the response to this story has just been so amazing.**

* * *

Jack lets out a sigh of relief at the sound of the clog door blaring. It was three long weeks since the incident with John and both he and Owen had finally relented in letting Jestine out on the field again. She had been restless almost from the first day of confinement to base. At one point she had even declared she had quit, storming out. Only to return the next day muttering in some other language. Jack was almost relieved when a call came through late in the afternoon about a loose Weevil. So he had sent Jestine, Owen and Ianto to deal with it, expecting them to be back within the hour. It was almost two hours after they had left and Jack had been beginning to worry before the cog door announced their arrival.

Jack makes his way out of his office to find out what took so long. His questions flee his mind as he takes in Jestine. She was soaked head to toe, her hair plastered to her face. He wrinkles his nose at the smell. Sewer.

"What the hell happened?" Jack asks as Owen and Ianto join Jestine, although neither seemed to have come in contact with the sewer.

"One of the Weevils fled back into the sewer and someone decided to follow it." Owen glares at Jestine.

Jestine glares back at him. "It was rabid, we couldn't just let it wander around free, it would be only a matter of time before it attacked someone."

"Doesn't explain how come you look like you went for a swim in the sewer." Jack comments.

"While carrying the Weevil back she fell." Ianto supplies as he glares at the pool of water congregating at her feet.

Jestine pouts. "I did not fall. I strategically dived for cover at the sound of other Weevils."

Jack sighs and runs his hand through his hair in frustration. "You need to be careful. You shouldn't have been in that situation. I know you found it difficult not being allowed on any field missions but you can't be reckless like that. Otherwise I will have to make the ban permanent."

Jestine looks at him in outrage. "But you can't. You wouldn't." She splutters.

"I won't this time because I understand how difficult you found it to not be able to do anything you enjoyed but I will not tolerate you being so careless in future." Jack warns.

"But first you need to go and get changed. You're dripping all over the place and will get sick if you don't put something dry on." Ianto intervenes before Jestine can start a strop. They had had far too many of those during the time that Jestine had been barred from field duty. And then there were the days where she would ignore them all. Ianto got the impression that Jestine was used to doing as she liked.

"And you smell." Gwen adds to Jestine's retreating back. Jack shoots a glare at Gwen as Jestine gives Gwen a hand gesture that would get her thrown in jail in 3 galaxies.

Jack looks over to Owen's desk at the sound of things being thrown around. He realises Owen is packing up. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I just had to put up with her for two hours, plus the three weeks she was 'trapped' here. I don't care what you have to say, I'm going to the pub." Owen answers.

Jack pauses for a moment before announcing, "Pub night everyone. Be ready to go when Jestine comes back."

"We could always leave her behind." Gwen suggests hopeful but everyone ignores her.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"So why are we at a drinking establishment?" Jestine asks as they settle into a booth.

"I don't know about you but I plan on getting so pissed I don't remember having to deal with you for the past three weeks." Owen replies. Jestine glares at him in return.

"Team-bonding." Jack corrects. "It's been a long time since we've done anything as a team and I thought it would be good for moral if we had a nice night out."

Jestine cocks her head to the side in a gesture Jack now recognises as her trying to work something out. In the last few weeks Jestine had often asked about certain aspects of 21st century living.

"Team-bonding, activities designed to increase teamwork and trust amongst a group, bringing the group closer together." Jestine recites and then frowns. "I don't understand how consuming alcoholic beverages will increase our teamwork and trust, surely there are better activities."

"What would you suggest then?" Jack asks curiously.

Jestine pauses in thought for a moment. "Hunting requires lots of teamwork and provides a meal afterwards. Plus it helps weed out the weak ones." Jestine suggest.

Gwen glares at her as Jack frowns. "Not really what most people do in the 21st century." He tells her. "Plus there aren't any weak ones in this team." He beams at his team.

Jestine looks at him sceptically. "If you say so. Whatever, give me a time where the best activities were hunting and orgies."

Owen coughs up the sip of beer he had just taken. Tosh gently rubs his back as he splutters. Gwen glares at her as Jack lets out an exasperated sigh and Ianto rolls his eyes.

"Did you really have to?" Jack asks, shaking his head. He was sure Jestine did that on purpose. She often seemed to innocently say things that were completely unacceptable.

Jestine just shrugs. "I was just saying."

"Well don't. No-one wants to hear what you do outside of Torchwood." Gwen glares at Jestine.

"Time for more drinks." Owen mutters despite the fact they had only gotten their drinks a few minutes before.

"I do not understand these people." Jestine huffs as Owen heads back to the bar.

Jack chuckles. "You think this is bad, try 19th century Earth."

"I have been to Earth then. But I was only a child so didn't get to do much." Jestine comments.

Ianto is curious as to what someone like Jestine would have done as a child. "What did you do?"

Jestine grins. "Chased a monster."

Jack shakes his head. "Of course, what else would you be doing?"

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Jack sighs as his phone rings, knowing it almost certainly would put an end to an enjoyable night. He glances around the pub at his team. Gwen had already gone home to Rhys but he, Owen, Tosh and Ianto were in the middle of a game of pool. Jestine had initially joined them but quickly declared it a boring game. She was now chatting up some redheaded women at the bar.

Jack nods as Andy briefly gives him details on the latest case.

With a final nod Jack hangs up.

Having heard Jack's phone go off the team stopped their game, waiting for instructions.

"We've got a burglary gone wrong." Jack explains.

"What are we doing with it?" Owen asks.

Jack shrugs. "They just told me that it seemed like one of ours. A bit weird."

He looks over to Jestine, debating whether or not to interrupt her flirtations.

"We probably should bring her. She'll kill you if this turns out to be something and you didn't tell her." Ianto states.

"Plus you're probably saving the population of Cardiff." Owen mutters as Jack moves to interrupt Jestine.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"What have we got?" Jestine is practically bursting as they pull up to the crime scene. Jack is just grateful she seems to have gotten over being interrupted earlier.

"Tosh, what happened?" Jack asks as they exit. He had only been told the briefest of details and was hoping Tosh had found out more.

"Two IC one males, one fatality, one seriously wounded after a fall from a fifth-floor window onto a police vehicle." Tosh explains as Owen rushes over to the man.

"Bloody hell!" Owen exclaims as he motions for an office to give him the IV bag. "Here you are. Has he been stabilized?"

The team look up at the building, seeing the broken window where the man had fallen from.

"Ianto, Owen, go with him to the hospital. See if he says anything. Interview the husband and wife while you're there. Tosh, Jestine, with me." Jack orders.

Jestine winks at Andy as they enter the building, smirking at his resulting blush.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Tosh scans the room with her scanner as Jestine examines the body and Jack listens to the officer.

"Bit weird, this one. Might be one of yours. Nobody saw anything, hear anything. Blah, blah, blah. The usual. Don't know why we bother asking." The officer prattles on.

Jack nods politely. "Thanks so much. We'll take it from here. Now, if you could just wait outside." Jack encourages the officer outside.

The officer almost makes it out the door before stopping. "In my opinion, the husband did it. He was looking for trouble, expecting to be burgled."

Tosh and Jestine stop in their investigation to watch the exchange.

Jack internally sighs but asks the officer, "Really?" in the off chance that he might have something useful to say.

"Yeah, look. No other reason I can think of for keeping sports equipment in the bedroom." The officer replies, indicating to the bloodied cricket bat on the floor.

"Wrong." Jestine interrupts Jack's reply. The officer is taken aback.

"As a police officer you should be aware of the amount of home burglaries that occur each year. Are you saying it is unreasonable for someone to have something for protection? Do you not have any means of protecting your own home if you were to be burgled?"

The officer splutters, his anger rising at being corrected by Jestine.

"Plus this wound was clearly done by some kind of blade, probably long and narrow, but definitely not a bat. Surely even a 21st century human could see that." Jestine scoffs at the man. "Now if you have nothing other than incorrect guesses to share, could you please leave and let us get on with our job."

"You're probably better waiting out here." Jack gives the man an apologetic smile as he practically pushes the man out of the door.

"Making friends?" Tosh remarks as Jestine turns back to the body.

"The guy is a idiot." Jestine mutters as she re-examines the body.

"What happened to cooperation?" Jack teases.

Jestine shrugs. "Andy does not jump to conclusions, he at least tries to look at the facts."

"No glass inside, so it was definitely broken out." Tosh drags their attention back to the case. Jack nods as he also takes a look at the dead burglar.

"The police say the same as you Jestine. Caused by some sort of long, narrow blade." Jack has a quick glance around the room. "No other weapons in the room could have done this. So how the hell did they manage it?"

"The wife did it." Jestine mutters as she strikes the air with an imaginary sword, her real one thankfully still strapped to her hip.

Tosh shakes her head. "She couldn't, she probably weighs less than I do. I can't see how either of them did this."

Jack shrugs. "When you fear for your life, you would be surprised what you can do."

"The wound corresponds to someone between this and this height." Jestine indicates at about 5'4 and 5'8. "Likely too short for a male, but average for a women."

Jack quickly accesses the couple's information. "Beth is 5'7, you were right." He confirms. "But how did you know?"

"When you see as many wounds as I have, you start to recognise patterns." Jestine answers as she peers out the window. "And with the right momentum, she could have possibly pushed him out the window." Jestine frowns. "But both the style of the attack and force needed to push him out suggests that she had knowledge that she shouldn't."

Jestine suddenly turns around and faces Jack. "I need to speak to the wife. She is hiding something."

"Owen and Ianto are already at the hospital. They can interview them and tell us if they find anything." Jack replies.

Jestine shakes her head. "No, they will not get the information I need. She will not admit to anything. Especially anything alien."

"Then how are you going to get her to tell you?" Jack challenges, regretting it almost instantly as he remembers some of the techniques the Time Agency used to teach their agents.

"Being the 21st century I doubt she has much psychic training. I might be able to pick up on something." Jestine suggest.

"It would take you too long to get there." Jack argues. While it seemed likely that the couple were somehow involved, he wasn't sure about letting Jestine loose. He remembered how the Time Agency was and didn't want to expose too many to that.

Jestine smirks and indicates to her wrist-strap. "I promise no torture or anything. Just a little look around to see if there is anything strange. If they didn't do anything it would save us a lot of time." She is practically begging.

Jack sighs. He knows Jestine is offering them a better option than what they have at the moment but he still hesitates.

"I won't even need to talk to them. Just be near them, and Ianto is there. You know he stops me doing wrong." Jestine argues.

Reluctantly Jack nods. Jestine doesn't waste a second, her fingers flying across the buttons on her strap and in moments she is engulfed by a bright golden light and then gone.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"What are you doing here?" Owen asks as Jestine seemly just appears out of no-where.

"Jack said I could come and see what the couple have to say about what happened at the flat." Jestine answers.

"We are capable of asking them, why are you really here?" Owen asks sceptically.

"I suggested and Jack agreed that they might be hiding something. So I'm going to see what is hidden in their mind." Jestine replies.

Ianto raises an eyebrow at her. She rolls her eyes. "He said I could. You can call him if you want. And I promised that I wouldn't torture them or anything so I don't see the problem."

"The fact you even needed to promise not to torture is the problem." Owen mutters. "Still might come in useful. But no talking to them, don't need to freak them out anymore." He warns. Ianto sighs.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Mike is in bed while Beth sits next to him as Owen, Ianto and Jestine enter.

"We just need to ask you some questions and take some samples Mr and Mrs Halloran." Ianto explains as Owen snaps on a pair of gloves. Jestine looks both of them over, unnerving them in the process. Ianto shots her a glare.

"We've already spoken to the police." Beth answers uneasy under Jestine's gaze.

"I know you've been through a lot tonight but can you please just tell us what happened?" Ianto sooths her.

"I didn't see anything. We all heard this weird noise, then the next thing I know, I'm in the corner and he's just…sitting there, dead. The other one was just gone." Beth replies.

Ianto nods as Jestine scribbles on the clipboard she had acquired at some point.

"And then what?" Ianto probes.

Beth shakes her head. "Nothing. I just stayed there till the police arrived. Couldn't move." She looks guiltily over at Mike. Owen is currently swabbing his hand.

Mike smiles at Beth reassuringly. "Don't be silly. You did the right thing. I'm fine."

Beth smiles back. "Quiet you. The doctor said you should rest."

"I don't think the doctor meant my mouth." Mike retorts.

Beth replies deadpanned. "Actually he did. He was very specific. He said no talking for a whole week."

Jestine rolls her eyes at the conversation as Owen shakes his head at Ianto, indicating the test had come back negative.

Ianto sees Jestine is about to open her mouth so decides to end their interview. "Thank you for your time. We'll let you get some rest now." He quickly pushes Jestine outside.

As soon as they are out of earshot Jestine turns around and glares at Ianto. "Why did you stop me? I had important questions to ask." She demands.

"Because I know that look. They have just been burgled. The last thing they need is you harassing them." Ianto answers calmly.

"She is hiding something." Jestine glares at him.

"You heard her, she doesn't remember anything." Owen starts to head to the surviving burglars room.

Jestine scoffs. "You really going to believe her?"

"What makes you think she is hiding something?" Owen asks.

"I couldn't read her mind." Jestine frowns in thought.

"So because you couldn't invade her privacy you assume she is hiding something." Ianto snipes. He knew Jestine was just trying to help but ever since the case with Mary he had been very wary of anything to do with mind reading.

Jestine glares at him. "You do not understand. I naturally have a high level of psychic ability. When you then add in the training I have, I should have no difficulty reading a normal 21st century human. But I could not get single thought from Beth. She might not have anything to do with what happened to the burglars but it is a coincidence do you not think? And never ignore a coincidence, unless you're busy, in which case as always ignore coincidences."

"Ok, assuming you're somehow right. What do we do then?" Owen questions Jestine.

"I need to see the burglar." Jestine responds.

"He's unconscious at the moment so you will have to wait." Ianto tells her.

"I don't need him conscious to read his mind." Jestine replies.

"It doesn't matter. You are not rooting around in someone's mind while they are unconscious, it's just rude." Ianto overrules her. "You can wait here till he wakes up."

Jestine grumbles but heads to the bedside anyway.

"She's going to give me grey hair." Ianto mutters.

"She's going to give us all grey hair." Owen adds as they head to the exit.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Jestine grins as the burglar starts moving.

"What happened? How did she do it?" Jestine demands.

The heart monitor starts beeping incessantly as he tosses. "The woman…in the flat, keep her away from me!" He screams before he flat lines and passes out. The alarm goes off and the nurses rush off. Jestine curses as she leaves the room.

"He just flat-lined. He mentioned Beth but ain't going to get anything else from him." Jestine tells Jack over the phone. "I will bring her in with me."

"No, wait for me to come to the hospital." Jack replies.

"I can bring in suspects you know." Jestine mutters. "I did it hundreds of times in the Time Agency."

"And that's why you are waiting. It seems to have escaped your notice but we operate differently from the Time Agency. We don't even know if she is guilty." Jack argues.

"The evidence suggest otherwise." Jestine grumbles. "But I guess they made you boss for some reason." She reluctantly agrees to wait.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you thought. Next one should be up in about a week.**


	7. Sleeper Part 2

Time Doesn't Always Run Straight

Sleeper

Part 2

**So a huge thank you to my reviewers, I cannot say enough just how amazing you guys are. Same to those reading/following and favorting. The response to this story has been more than I thought. I have been asked for more Janto, I am trying, there will definitely be some in the interlude between Sleeper and Meat. There is some Towen thrown into this chapter because I do love it. Some violence, sexual reference and swearing. Again very Jestine centred.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise I don't own.**

* * *

Jack storms into the interview room with Jestine following quietly behind.

He pulls the hood roughly off Beth's head and tosses it aside.

He leans over the interview table she was sitting at and demands, "Tell me everything."

Beth looks around the room terrified. It's dimly lit, giving an oppressed feel. Her hands are tied in front of her.

"Where am I? Where's my husband?" She stammers.

"He's safe." Jack replies.

"What do you mean, "safe?" What have you done with him?" Beth asks, the worry and fear clear in her voice.

"Nothing yet." Jack answers, the threat clear.

Jack places his hands flat on the table in front of him. "Tell me what happened in the flat, Beth. It had to be you or Mike, so how did you do it?"

Beth looks to Jestine for help but she just stands there and watches.

"You can't treat people like this. I've been burgled, attacked! I want a lawyer, I want a phone call. If you're charging me with something…" Beth pleads, a headache forming.

"We're not charging you with anything. We don't have to. And there'll be no lawyer, no phone calls, just us, and this room for as long as it takes. Now tell me what happened!" Jack demands.

"I told her… and the police." Beth gestures to Jestine.

"Getting anything?" Jack asks Jestine.

"No, there is something blocking." Jestine frowns. "It is tough but I should be able to get past if I push harder." The lights start to flicker but they ignore them.

Jack nods. "Show her the crime scene, it might help jolt her memory."

Jestine doesn't take her eyes off Beth as she lays down the photos she had previously been holding. She spreads them out, each showing the injuries inflicted on the burglars. Beth flinches as she takes in the details.

"The second one just died in the hospital. "Keep her away from me. The woman in the flat" Those were his dying words. Now, why would he say something like that?" Jack quotes the words Jestine had told him as the lights start to flicker more violently.

Beth shudders at the words, at being told of the man's death. "I don't know, I swear. I never touched him." She winces as her headache increases.

Suddenly the lights turn off and Jack hears a thump in the direction Jestine had been.

"Get the lights on." Jack commands his team who he knew were listening in to the interrogation.

As the lights flicker back on Jack rushes over to Jestine who was leaning against the wall.

"What happened?" He asks as he helps her up.

Jestine frowns at Jack before speaking in a language Jack couldn't understand.

Jack frowns back, worried. "English."

Jestine frowns again before opening and then closing her mouth.

Jack forces himself to stay calm as he taps his comm. "Owen get the medical bay set up, Jestine's hurt."

He pauses for a moment, glancing at Beth before helping Jestine out.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Is she going to be ok?" Ianto asks as Jack walks over to the workstations, having just left the medial bay.

"Mild psychic shock." Jack explains. "She pushed too hard against something and got a mild shock. There won't be any long term affects."

"Why couldn't she understand you?" Tosh turns from her computer.

"Psychic shock can cause some confusion for a short period of time. Jestine doesn't seem to be used to speaking English, her mind was too jumbled to understand." Jack answers.

"So while she knows English, she was too confused to understand you." Ianto summarises.

Jack nods in conformation. "The shock wasn't too bad so shouldn't take her too long to recover."

"So how is she meant to help if she can't understand us?" Gwen grumbles. Jack had reluctantly called her in after Jestine had collapsed.

Jack sighs. Jestine and Gwen were still not getting along. A number of times during her confinement, Jestine had almost hit Gwen. And Gwen seemed to enjoy nothing better than riling Jestine up. "She does understand English. It's a bit like when you get hit in the head. Things take a little longer to make sense."

"Maybe you should just send her home considering she isn't any good to us." Gwen suggests.

"She isn't going anywhere. I've never seen anything like this and want to keep an eye on her. Anyway she's sedated at the moment." Owen answers as he joins the team.

"I still say you didn't need to sedate her." Jack tells Owen.

"She needs rest and since she refuses to sleep I'm going to make her." Owen announces.

Jack frowns. "What do you mean refusing to sleep?"

Owen looks uneasily at the team. "Right, my office." Jack orders as he understands Owen's reluctance to share. "Tosh can you look through the footage from the interrogation, Gwen look up Beth and her husband, along with both the burglars. Ianto set up the autopsy bay for the test." He turns to his office with Owen following behind.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"Right what is going on with Jestine?" Jack asks as he and Owen take a seat.

"Just so you know I'm only telling you this as you are in charge and it could be considered a risk to the operation of the team." Owen tells Jack. "Not because I care or anything."

Jack nods, not sure what was going on.

"That night we stayed at the hotel after John." Owen explains. "Jestine had a nightmare. A really bad nightmare."

Jack raises an eyebrow. "How bad?"

Owen sighs. "We all get nightmares doing this job. But I've never seen one as bad as this. She was thrashing violently. I couldn't even approach her."

"Do you know what it was about?" Jack asked worried. Nightmares came with being a Torchwood agent and being a Time Agent did not make for peaceful sleep either.

Owen shakes his head. "She wasn't speaking English and she refused to tell me when she finally snapped out of it."

Jack nods, unsurprised but doesn't interrupt, knowing there was more.

"She did admit that she has nightmares every time she sleeps. Part of the reason she doesn't sleep often. She claims they aren't as bad when she collapses from exhaustion." Owen expands. "Or from drinking too much." Owen adds bitterly. Sure he had passed out far more often than he should have but that didn't mean he condoned the behaviour, especially in someone as young as Jestine.

Jack sighs. It was one thing her having nightmares because of things she had seen while at the Time Agency or because of Torchwood but it concerned him that she had always had nightmares. They knew very little about her past but it seemed the more they did, the worse things were. And the fact that she was either pushing herself to her limit or passing out from too much alcohol was an issue.

"Did you try sleeping tablets?" Jack asks.

Owen nods. "But they don't seem to work. She claims they help her sleep a few hours and that's an improvement but it concerns me." Owen admits.

Jack agrees. "What do you think we should do?"

Owen sighs. "I honestly don't know. She seems to function ok with not much sleep but without knowing more about her I can't tell whether it is healthy for her or not."

"I doubt you are going to find out anything about her. She doesn't seem to know much and what she does she isn't sharing." Jack tells Owen.

Owen takes a deep breath, looking at Jack seriously. "I want your permission to get a DNA sample from her."

Jack is taken aback. He had asked Jestine for a DNA sample after the John Hart incident, along with other test. But she had refused, stating that she hadn't known anything about her parents for this long, she didn't need to know about them now. Owen had reluctantly agreed and none of them had said anything since. Jack thought the issue was dealt with but clearly not.

"I know she doesn't want it but we need to know more about her. Does she had the same kind of immunity as us or is she going to die from the common cold? Does she age the same rate as us or do we need to worry about people noticing she hasn't aged in 10 years? And she heals faster than the rest of us, why is that?" Owen spits out the questions.

"We can't go behind her back like that. I know we need to know but we can't do it without her permission." Jack tries to get Owen to back down.

"I won't clear her for field duty." Owen threatens. "If I can't tell what is normal for her and what isn't then there is no way I can tell if she is safe to be out chasing aliens."

Jack glares at Owen. He did not want Jestine restricted from the field again, it had been tough all on of them. But he couldn't let Owen conduct test on her without her knowing, even if it was unobtrusive. "Let me speak to her." Jack relents.

"She'll say no and then what." Owen glares back.

"Just let me speak to her first." Jack dismisses Owen who huffs out, leaving Jack with his thoughts.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Gwen leads Beth from the interview room and through the corridor.

"What kind of test?" Beth asks as she looks around.

"Just little things to clear this all up. Blood samples…" Gwen tries to be cheery. Just because Jestine thought it was Beth didn't persuade her.

Beth looks at Gwen in alarm. "Blood samples? I haven't done anything."

"Look…I believe you, but this is our job. Something really strange happened at your flat and we've got to make sure you have nothing to do with it." Sometimes Gwen hates her job, dragging in innocent people and holding them captive. Jack hadn't even listened to her when she complained about the conditions they were keeping Beth in. All because of Jestine!

"That woman, that was in the room, is she ok?" Beth realises there is no point arguing about her treatment.

"No permanent damage." Gwen answers. "Unfortunately." She mutters after. She almost wished the shock had been more serious, at least they wouldn't have to worry about Jestine then.

"That's good then." Beth feels a little calmer, knowing she hadn't somehow hurt one of the people that were currently holding her hostage.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Gwen and Beth enter the hub through the back near the armoury. Beth looks around, her eyes wide in surprise.

"This is where you work?" Beth asks amazed.

Gwen smiles warmly. "Yep. Cosy isn't it?"

"Who are you people? Don't you have any windows?" Beth asks as she starts up the steps to the workstation area. Her hands are still tied in front of her so she is uneasy.

"It wouldn't really be in keeping with the whole secrecy thing, people looking in, you know?" Gwen jokes.

Gwen watches Beth as she stops and smells a piece of machinery near the steps. Ianto pops his head out from behind her.

"We don't sniff the subetheric resonator." Ianto tries to keep a straight face as he explains.

"Sorry." Beth mumbles, embarrassed.

She stares at the strange machinery as Gwen leads her through. The concrete central column is wide open and shows the rift manipulator hidden inside.

"It's so big. This is crazy." Beth exclaims as she takes it all in.

Gwen grins smugly. This was her world. "Yep."

"Let's just get these test done." Gwen encourages Beth on. "Then you get to go home, ok?"

Beth allows herself to be lead to the autopsy bay.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Jack and Gwen watch from the rails while Owen gets out a syringe. Beth is strapped sitting on the table.

"We'll start with a few blood test, nothing to worry about, just a little needle." Owen explains as he uncaps the syringe. Beth gasps as she sees it.

Owen ignores the reaction being used to it and tries to inject her arm. He frowns when it breaks.

"What?" Jack asks frustrated at the delay.

Owen shrugs. "Needle snapped."

Beth looks at Owen nervously as he grabs a second syringe. "Haven't you got a nurse to do this?"

"He's a doctor. It's okay." Gwen tries to comfort Beth.

Owen grimaces when the needle breaks for a second time.

Beth flinches back and glares at him. "Ah, okay, Look I'm not going to do this if you can't even.." She trails off as Owen turns around with a scalpel in his hand. "What are you doing?" She asks nervously.

"Bear with me." Owen tells her as he approaches her.

He tries slicing the scalpel along her arm but the tip snaps off without making her at all.

"When was the last time you were in hospital, Beth?" Owen asks as he starts at the broken scalpel.

"I… I don't remember. I don't think I ever have. Why, what's wrong with me?" Beth stammers as she too looks at the scalpel.

"Well, any operations? Check-ups?" Owen asks.

Beth shakes her head. "No, nothing."

Owen frowns. "When was the last time you felt ill? You had a cold? Anything?"

"I don't think I ever have. I take a lot of vitamin C." Beth answers confused.

"Mm, hell of a lot I reckon." Owen grumbles as he drops the broken scalpel onto the tray.

Jack moves down to the autopsy bay. "Okay, Beth. You make light bulbs blow, we can't break your skin and you gave one of my team psychic shock. What planet are you from?" Jack demands from Beth.

"Earth." Beth answers.

"Stop wasting our time! We know you're an alien!" Jack yells at her.

"There's no such thing as aliens." Beth stutters.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Owen watches as Jack marches Beth to the Weevil enclosures before going back to the main level.

"How you feeling?" He asks Jestine who was resting on the couch, the sedative having worn off far quicker than Owen would have liked.

"Better. Head still a little sore but otherwise normal." Jestine responds.

"Let me know if the pain gets any worse." Owen orders her. He didn't have much experience but she seemed to be less confused which he took as a good sign.

He gives her a visual once over and notes nothing wrong before turning back to the work stations.

"Any luck?" He asks Tosh.

She shakes her head. "There isn't anything in the archives that could explain Beth. If Jestine wasn't hurt we could ask her." Tosh sighs. "She is going to be ok isn't she?"

Owen shrugs. "Jack thinks so. She seems back to normal, just a slight headache."

"I forget how different her past is to ours." Tosh murmurs sadly. "She seems so normal and then she says something and I remember that she wasn't born here. That she never had someone looking out for her."

Owen puts his arms around Tosh's shoulders, hugging her from behind. "I know you worry about her but don't. She can take care of herself. Now I was thinking…"

"Should I be worry?" Tosh giggles.

Owen pokes his tongue out at her. "If you don't want to hear my brilliant idea I'll just leave then." He turns to leave.

"Let me hear it." Tosh grabs Owen's arm, still giggling.

Owen dramatically sighs. "Well I was thinking once this is all done with, you and I both deserve a holiday. I was going to see Jack about letting us get a week or so off. What do you think?"

Tosh beams. "That would be wonderful." She frowns. "But would they be ok with both of us gone?"

"We'll have to wait to make sure Jestine is ok but they can manage with the four. There were only four of us when Jack first left, they should have no issue." Owen reassures her.

Tosh grins. "Well you better get back to work. You can't ask Jack for time off if you have work outstanding."

"Yes boss." Owen mock salutes her.

"Just get on with it." Tosh gives him a smack on the arse to encourage him on his way.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Tosh and Jestine watch as Ianto rolls out a wheelchair with Jack carrying a box out of his office. Ianto starts moving thick wires, setting up.

Jack puts down the box in front of them. He opens it and removes a metal helmet.

Tosh's eyes narrow in recognition. "You said we weren't allowed to use that again."

"It's just a mind probe." Jack sighs.

"Remember what happened last time you used it?" Ianto adds as Jestine starts helping them put the chair together without instruction.

"That was different. That species has extremely high blood pressure. You know what you are doing?" Jack asks Jestine with some concern.

"Oh, right, their heads must explode all the time." Ianto mutters, causing Jack to glare.

"Used to use them all the time." Jestine responds.

As she listens, Gwen's eyes get wider and wider.

"You can't do this. What if you're wrong? If she is human, it'll kill her." Gwen looks at Jack in outrage.

"It won't. Perfectly safe for humans." Jestine answers as Ianto sits in the metal chair and grabs the metal armrest, the straps over his wrist.

"We'll take it easy, stop at the first sign of trouble." Tosh tries to reassure Gwen.

"Or the first sign of exploding." Ianto adds deadpanned.

Jack ignores Ianto, instead instructing Gwen to collect Beth. Gwen gives the chair one last look before leaving. Ianto shudders, imitating being electrocuted with sound effects.

"Hey!" Jack glares. Owen shakes his head as Ianto gets off the chair. Tosh gives a small smile but Jestine's face is tense.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"Not too tight, is it?" Tosh asks as she straps Beth into the seat.

"It's fine." Beth stammers. "Are you sure this is safe?" She asks them as Tosh and Owen attach the helmet to the wires.

Gwen nods and smiles, although stiffly. "Yep." She tries to reassure her.

"Just try not to, you know, kill me or anything, okay?" Beth tries to joke as Ianto approaches her with a bottle of water and straw.

"You'll probably get dehydrated… during the probing." Ianto explains as he offers her the water.

"Thank you." Beth answers after taking a drink.

Once everything is done, Owen looks over to Jack for approval as he holds the helmet over Beth's head. Jack nods, Owen lowers the helmet onto Beth's head. It lights up and hums.

Tosh types on her keyboard before looking to Jack for final confirmation. He nods and they stat.

Jack steps forward and explains the procedure to Beth. "The probe drills down through your consciousness, so if there's anything hidden, it'll pop to the surface."

"Will it hurt?" Beth asks worried.

"Yeah." Jack admits.

"Your bedside manner's rubbish." Beth nervously jokes.

Jestine chuckles. "He's worst in bed. So I've heard." She adds at the looks from the team.

Jack knows he shouldn't be surprised at the implication. He remembers what they were like at the Time Agency but now looking at Jestine, the thought seemed strange.

Ianto knows he shouldn't say anything but always gets on edge when someone mentions their past with Jack. "Oh, they are. I remember this one…" Ianto tries to cover his feelings. He knew Jack had been alive for over a hundred years so of course he would have lots of previous lovers, he just wished they would stay in the past. Not that he had a problem with Jestine. He just couldn't help but be reminded of just how little he would be in Jack's life, little more than a blip in time.

Jack clears his throat loudly, interrupting Ianto.

"We'll do this slowly." Jack explains. He was sure Beth was hiding something but he still had some sympathy for her. "Tosh will control the probe, Owen will make sure you're not in danger, Ianto will have more water when you need it, and Gwen will be there for you."

"What about you two?" Beth gestures to Jack and Jestine.

"Supervising." Jack replies.

Owen types on the keyboard as Gwen takes a step back towards Jack and Jestine.

She was pissed at Jestine's revelation. From previous actions and conversations it was obvious Jestine had very few morals, if any, but Gwen felt this was a step too far. She was sure Jestine was lying, there was no way Jack would stoop so low as to have anything to do with someone like Jestine. She was getting angry that Jestine felt the need to constantly bring up her supposed links to Jack.

Jack nods for Tosh to start the probe. She types on the keyboard and the probe starts. Beth gasps and cries out in pain. Owen types away on the keyboard.

"Human" Beth calls out before crying in pain again.

Jack looks to Owen. He nods, "Safe."

He turns back to Beth.

"Who killed the burglars, Beth?" Jack asks.

Beth grimaces before answering. "I don't know! I…Oh, my…Ah!"

Owen continues monitoring her and gives Jack the go ahead.

"What planet are you from?"

Beth starts to hyperventilate. "I'm human! Oh God, it hurts! Please, please, st-stop!"

"Go deeper." Jack orders.

Tosh looks at Jack hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

"Do it!" Jack shouts.

Beth cries out as Tosh pushes the probe deeper.

"Vital signs are all over the place, but still safe." Owen updates.

"Getting electromagnetic build-up again." Tosh adds.

Jack nods but continues to interrogate Beth. "Who killed those men?!"

"I don't know! Make it stop!" Beth begs.

"For God's sake! Come on!" Gwen looks like she is about to force the probe to stop.

Jack glances at her annoyed at her outburst as he orders them to go deeper.

As they go deeper, Beth cries become more painful. Owen flinches at her latest cry while Tosh is having a hard time concentrating. Gwen looks like she is about to cry, Ianto is worried and even Jack looks a little hesitant. The only person that seems unaffected is Jestine who is standing watching Beth intently, her face blank of emotion.

The lights start flickering as an alarm goes off somewhere. The team look around at the effects, aside from Jestine who keeps watching Beth.

"Something's happening to the lights!" Ianto points out.

"The electro-magnetic pulse is off the scale." Tosh adds.

"I don't know how much more she can take!" Owen tells Jack worried.

"Jack, we've got to stop this!" Gwen demands as Tosh types away on her computer.

Suddenly Beth exhales and passes out. She slumps forward as the lights stop flickering. The team turn to look at Jack, except Jestine who still has not taken her eyes off Beth.

The team are startled when Beth sits back up in the metal chair. But this time coldly and efficiently. Her right arm is turned palm up. Suddenly the skin on her forearm morphs into something horrid. It looks puckered, the layer underneath glowing red.

Jestine curses as Jack's eyes narrow. They both know what it is.

"Oh, my God!" Gwen exclaims as she makes to move forward. Jestine swings her arm out and stops her. "Don't get close." Jestine warns as Gwen goes to struggle but stops at Jack's glare.

"Toshiko, what happened?"

"Hit a buried compartment. It was what showed up during the interrogation. But she couldn't have been aware of it." Tosh answers.

Jestine approaches Beth. Jack watches her warily, ready to jump in if need be, while Gwen glares.

"Who are you?" Jestine asks Beth, not even glancing at strange contraption that was now Beth's arm.

"Kayehla janees, putaak graszh, ish nin fas du hap vac nal." Beth replies, her voice different. Jestine raises an eyebrow.

"What is your planet of origin?" Jestine asks.

Beth repeats the same words.

Jestine looks at Jack before asking the next question. "How do you like my boots?"

Beth briefly glances down at Jestine's boots before her eyes are back straight and forward, repeating the same words.

Jack grabs a hand-held scanner and uses it on Beth's alien arm as Jestine steps back.

"Jack, what is it, what is she saying?"

"Name, rank, serial number." Jestine replies.

"And that's all she's gonna say." Jack adds.

"How do you know?" Tosh asks shakily.

"Cause I know who she is and why she's here." Jack answers as he tosses the scanner to Ianto.

"Switch it off. It won't tell us anything else." Jestine tells them.

Tosh happily types the commands to stop the probe.

Beth's arm morphs back to normal. She breaths in deeply. Owen steps forward and removes the probe off Beth's head. Gwen stays away from Beth, scared by what they had just witness, instead Jestine goes to her as she gives a shudder.

"Oh, you weren't lying, that really hurt!" She exclaims as Jestine helps her up. "Did you find anything?" She asks Jack as she leans against Jestine.

The team avoid looking at her.

Jestine looks at Beth, emotions flickering across her eyes too quickly for Beth to tell what they were. "We need to analyses the data first. But you need rest." Jestine tells her as she starts to lead her back to the cell.

The team look at Jestine with various levels of surprise and suspicion at her show of compassion.

* * *

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read. Please let me know what you think, reviews make my day.**


	8. Sleeper Part 3

Time Doesn't Always Run Straight

Sleeper

Part 3

**Sorry for the delay guys. Uni was just been terrible lately. Thank you so much everyone reading/favoriting/following. And thank you so much for those reviewing. For those not reviewing, please just a simple message would be amazing. I know tomorrow is going to be terrible and to wake up to an inbox filled with reviews would help me get through the day, please.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood would I really be bothering with terrible group projects? Anything you recognise isn't mine and never will be.**

Jestine joins the rest of the team in the conference room. They are silent, each processing what they had just witnessed.

"She's ok. Confused but she is alright. For now." Jestine tells them.

"What is she?" Gwen asks Jack, completely ignoring Jestine.

"A sleeper agent." Jestine answers.

"I realised when I saw the implant." Jack agrees.

"A sleeper agent? Who for?" Owen asks frowning.

"No-one knows much about them." Jestine replies. "They don't leave survivors."

"Official designation is Cell 1-1-4. They infiltrate planets, adapting their bodies, gather intelligence, sometimes for years, watching, until they're ready to take over." Jack continues the explanation.

"Okay, that's… creepy." Gwen exclaims.

"Hopefully she's the first." Jestine voices Jack's hope. "They send an advance guard to gather intel. Give them false memories so they blend in."

The team look over to the security monitor on the wall that shows Beth in the containment cell.

"Beth's not human. At least not what you would classify as human." Jestine informs them. "But she has no idea. What better disguise than one that doesn't know it's a disguise."

"By time they attack, they know every single thing about the planet." Jack adds.

He gestures to Tosh to give her report.

"The implant gathers information. Normal X-rays don't show it. She's projecting a false image. It's got all this data stored inside." The monitor behind her starts to swirl red and then images begin to flash by.

Tosh turns around her laptop so the team can see her readings. "This is a force-field generator, it creates an impervious layer above the skin, just a nanometre thick." She turns to Owen. "That's why you couldn't get the needle inside her."

"Right, well… God, look, they even know about us." Owen indicates to the monitor which is still flashing images, this time ones of Torchwood.

Ianto slams his fist on the desk. "They know more about this place than I do. Nobody knows more than I do." Jack gives him a reassuring squeeze to the shoulder.

"What if there are more of them? What are we gonna do about this?" Gwen asks.

"We need to tell her." Jestine answers. "Jack I want to tell her."

Gwen scoffs. "You couldn't even understand English after a knock to the head. How do you suggest you are going to tell someone their life is a lie."

Jestine glares at Gwen, her eyes a blazing fire. "When was the last time your world fell apart? When did you ever lose everything that made you you?"

"She is to be told her whole life is a lie. She will lose everything that she ever was, ever could be. She deserves to be told by someone who understands." Jestine argues.

"But Beth isn't real. You just said that yourself." Gwen glares at Jestine, suspicious at her suddenly show of caring.

"I said that it was a disguise, I never said she wasn't real. Tell me Gwen, you go on about humanity, what is this 'humanity' of yours." Jestine challenges Gwen.

"That isn't." Gwen gestures vaguely in Beth's direction.

"How?" Jestine demands. "You claim we have lost our humanity because we don't have anyone outside Torchwood. Because you don't consider us to know about love. Beth loves Mike. They have plans and dreams for the future. Isn't that what you claim humanity means."

"But she isn't human." Gwen slams her fist on the desk.

"That doesn't mean she doesn't have what you call humanity." Jestine spits. "You lot claim it like you know what it means. But do you really? With your petty fights amongst each other. Discriminating against other humans because they aren't like you. Humans don't know what humanity is."

"Enough. We need to be working out what to do, not squabbling like children." Jack yells.

"Jack, I want to tell her." Jestine once again tells Jack.

Jack hesitates for a moment, shocked at Jestine's outburst. "Fine but I'm going with you."

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"What's happening?" Beth asks as Jestine and Jack approach her cell.

"We need to talk about what happened during the test." Jestine explains as she opens the cell and moves inside. Jack watches warily, not liking the idea. "Can you please sit down?" Jestine pats a spot next to her.

Beth obeys, unsure of what was going on.

"We found a explanation for strange things that have been happening." Jestine starts.

Beth nods. "Ok, what?"

Jestine pauses a moment, not sure how to break the news. "You were the one who defended Mike and you from the burglars. Self-preservation." She explains. "You could because you're not human."

"What do you mean, not human?" Beth asks, puzzled. Jack has shown her an alien, she was nothing like that, she was human.

Jestine looks at Beth sadly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. What I mean is, this.." Jestine gestures to Beth, "is not you. You are a part of a alien race. They become a part of the local people. Adapt to look like them, implant false memories. And they live, they live a normal everyday life. All while collecting information about the planet."

"What are you saying?" Beth asks, slightly hysterical. "That I'm not real. I'm some kind of alien trying to take over the world?"

Jestine sighs. "I really am sorry. Your memories as Beth were constructed as part of your cover. One day that cover will no longer be needed. You will activate and everything that was Beth will disappear." Jack can hear the sadness and regret in Jestine's voice. "You will send all information you gathered and a invasion will start."

Beth looks at Jestine in shock. She doesn't believe it, can't believe it, it's too farfetched like the plot of some movie, not her life.

"What does it mean? What are you going to do with me? You can't keep me locked up next to that _thing_." Beth gestures in the direction of Janet.

"We have to stop you." Jestine tells her bluntly.

"What do you mean by stop?" Beth looks at Jestine with slight panic.

"We don't know if you are the first or if there is more. Either way we have to stop you gathering data and make sure you don't activate." Jestine explains.

"What do you mean by that?" Beth asks, her panic rising. "Are you going to kill me?"

"We don't know yet what we need to do." Jestine answers honestly.

"But you will kill me if you need to, won't you." Beth asks, her eyes wide with shock. "Have you killed aliens before?"

Jestine nods sadly. "Only when we had no other choice. Only when it was kill or be killed. I can't promise that it won't come to that for you, but we will do everything we can to prevent that." Jestine knows better than to make promises she can't keep.

Beth turns away, unable to continue the conversation anymore. Jestine takes the hint and stands up. She stops at the door, looking back at Beth. "As soon as we know anything, anything at all I will tell you."

She doesn't dare look back as her and Jack leave.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"What was that back there?" Jack asks as Jestine sits down on one of the chairs in his office.

Tosh was working on isolating the transceiver in preparation of the EM pulse and them freezing her. Owen and Ianto were preparing for the freezing and Gwen was off in a strop. There wasn't anything Jestine had urgently needed to do and Jack wanted to talk to her. Jack knew the team didn't always understand Jestine and didn't always consider her to have feelings. But it was becoming clear that there was something seriously wrong in Jestine's past. He wanted her to know that he and the team were there for her, even if they couldn't always relate to her.

Jestine glares at him. "I'm not having some deep sentimental moment with you. If that's why I'm here I'm leaving." Jestine rises from her seat.

"Sit back down." Jack orders. Jestine considers him a moment before obeying.

"Were Sleeper Agents what killed your parents?" Jack softens his tone in the hope of getting Jestine to open up.

Jestine shakes her head. "You don't remember."

"Remember what?" Jack asks.

"Remember when we dealt with the Sleepers on Tokl."

Jack frowns as he thinks back to the mission. "You weren't there."

"Think about it. How many Time Agents were there?"

"Four." Jack answers immediately.

"Name them." Jestine demands.

"Me, John, Jamala and…" Jack frowns as he can't recall the fourth member of their team. He was sure there had been four but he just couldn't recall who.

"Exactly. Someone didn't just take those two years of your memories, they also changed your memories of me." Jestine points out.

"Why? And what does that have to do with Beth?" Jack asks, his mind still whirling at Jestine's revelation.

Jestine shrugs. "No idea why. Not that it matters right at this moment."

"Then why point it out?" Jack frowns.

"To remind you that this isn't the first time I've seen something like that. And that I can handle myself. I've seen you looking at me all concerned. I don't need you to worry about me." Jestine insists.

"Owen told me about the nightmares." Jack admits, although he feels like Jestine already knows.

Jestine glares at Jack. "He had no right to. He shouldn't have."

Jack raises his hand to stop Jestine's tirade. "Yes he did. As leader of Torchwood I need to know if any of my team are suffering from something that could stop them performing at their best."

"It doesn't stop me "performing" at all." Jestine mocks Jack slightly.

Jack chooses to ignore her childish behaviour. "We just want to help you. You shouldn't have to have nightmares every time you sleep."

Jestine fixes Jack with her icy blue eyes. "It's my penance. I have massacred so many, destroyed so much. If I wake to their screams then so be it. It is less than I deserve."

Jack is left speechless again as Jestine sweeps out of his office.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"Guessing it didn't go well then." Ianto comments as he enters Jack's office with coffee only minutes after Jestine had stormed out.

Jack sighs. "She is too stubborn for her own good."

Ianto chuckles. "Reminds me of someone else."

Jack mock glares at him. "I am nowhere near as bad as her."

"If you say so, _sir_." Ianto smirks, knowing exactly what saying sir like that to Jack does.

Jack growls. "If there wasn't a case on you would be getting it Ianto Jones." He warns.

"I look forward to the case ending then." Ianto practically purrs.

Jack shakes his head. "What would I do without you?"

"Go crazy from caffeine depravation." Ianto smirks.

Jack smiles at him before turning serious. "About what Jestine said earlier."

"It was in your past." Ianto interrupts.

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt you. We both know I have a lot of history. But that doesn't mean you don't mean anything to me." Jack struggles to convey his feelings.

Ianto favours Jack with a smile. "You seemed surprised when she said that." He observes.

Jack nods. "I honestly don't remember her at all. She thinks whoever took the two years of my memories also changed my memories of her."

Ianto frowns. "Why would they do that?"

"She didn't know why." Jack shrugs.

"Must be strange, not remembering someone who was such an important part of your life." Ianto muses.

Jack nods. "Even stranger when it turns out she knows me in the future."

Ianto raises an eyebrow. "You think there is more going on than Jestine is saying."

Jack shrugs. "A bit coincidental otherwise. But I don't think Jestine necessarily knows what is going on. She seems to be missing a lot of information too."

The two men sit in silence as they savour their coffees.

"We did this before." Jack remarks.

Ianto raises an eyebrow, inviting Jack to elaborate.

"Jestine and I. As a Time Agent I was a part of a team sent to eradicate some Sleeper Agents from a planet. Apparently so was Jestine." Jack informs Ianto.

"Could it help us with Beth?" Ianto asks curiously.

Jack shakes his head. "The invasion had already started. We had to kill them all."

Ianto moves so he can hug Jack from behind. "This time will be different." He sooths Jack.

Jack lets himself sink into the embrace, smiling as Ianto's heat radiates across his body.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Jestine and Jack lead Beth up to the medical bay. Beth chatters away with nerves.

"We had a holiday booked. Nothing special, just a weekend away. Am I ever going to see him again?" Beth asks.

Jestine shakes her head. "You can't. You need to disappear quietly. It's not what Mike deserves but we never get what we deserve."

Instead of answering Beth stops and gasps as flashes of her fighting the men with her alien arm flash before her eyes.

Jestine and Jack look on in concern.

"Oh, my God, those poor men! What's happening?" Beth asks before the flash changes to bombs exploding.

Beth's breathing heavily as the flashes stop, shock written all over her face.

"It's the real memory. It's coming back and destroying your human persona." Jestine explains sadly. "The sooner we do this, the better for everyone."

Beth nods as Jestine supports her as they continue through the corridors. Jack follows behind, worried what the fall-out of this case would be for Jestine.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Beth sits on the table in the medical bay while Owen gets the cryogenics chamber working. Tosh and Ianto are getting the EM pulse ready. Jestine places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Jack and Gwen look on, Gwen scowling at Jestine.

Beth looks at Jestine. "Promise me something. If you can't figure out how to keep me human, then don't wake me up. Just turn the machine off. Just don't let me hurt anyone."

Gwen's glare deepens as Jestine nods. "I won't let you lose your humanity." Jestine promises.

Beth nods her thanks. "It's funny, I've always had this nagging feeling like I didn't fit in. Just…so desperate to have a more exciting life."

Jestine gives Beth a sad smile. "We wish for what is most unsuited to us."

Tosh walks up with a hand-held device. "I'm going to hit the transceiver with an EM pulse." She explains. "It'll take out the force-field generator, too, I'm afraid. So, I'll have to fry them both."

"Do it." Beth declares. "I don't want to be invincible." Jestine gives her shoulder another squeeze and small smile.

"After that I'm gonna sedate you, then we'll freeze you." Owen continues the explanation.

"None of the process will hurt." Jestine tries to give Beth some comfort. "The freezing will be similar to going to sleep."

"Only a bit colder." Owen adds.

"Bye Jestine." Beth tries to give a reassuring smile.

Jestine returns the smile before moving out of the way of Tosh and Owen, she leaves before the procedure is done.

**Thank you so much for reading. Please take the time to let me know what you think, even if it's just a rant about how terrible things are, I would appreciate anything.**


	9. Sleeper Part 4

Time Doesn't Always Run Straight

Sleeper

Part 4

**Thank you so so much for the response last time. It was just so amazing and helped made my day. So I've decided to change the day I post to Sundays (Australia time). Basically so I can wake up on a Monday morning to your wonderful reviews. No better way to start the week. Because I couldn't respond to you directly, special thanks to Dibart, I'm glad you enjoying the story and hope you like this chapter. Last chapter of Sleeper. Warning pretty dark chapter with violence, character death and huge shock towards the end. Also Gwen bashing, which I know lots of people love. For those that don't, next chapter I will be doing a little bit from Gwen's perspective so hopefully that might make things a little better. Once again, thank you everyone for everything, you really couldn't imagine how much it means to me.**

* * *

Jack curses as the lights start to flicker and the alarms blare.

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Jack asks as he exits his office.

Tosh quickly looks through the security monitors and checks the vault. The vault door that was holding Beth's chamber is wide open.

Tosh's eyes open wide in shock. "Beth's gone."

"I thought she was frozen!" Jack glares at the monitor.

"She was! All her vitals were at zero." Owen calls from the autopsy bay.

Tosh is furiously typing on her computers. "Checking systems, command history.."

"What did she do?" Is it a virus, a lockdown?" Jack asks.

Tosh shakes her head. "No, she just turned off the lights."

Jack shakes his head muttering, "What is it with her and light bulbs?"

Tosh quickly gets the lights back on and checks the monitors. They reveal the cog door has been rolled open.

"She went through the tunnels." Tosh tells them.

"Time to change the locks again." Ianto mutters.

"She knew everything about this place. All in her arm. She could have done anything, shut us down, blown us up." Gwen joins the team, her eyes wide as she thinks through Beth's actions. "But she didn't. She chose to leave."

"Tosh, you switched off the transceiver?" Jack asks.

Tosh frowns. "I thought I did, until you asked." She glances at her monitor. "Unless it was another false image."

Owen swears. "Hang on, hang on, hang on. Everything about her was a lie. All of her vital signs were a false image. She can fool the equipment. She can tell it what we're expecting to see. So, you know, she gets scared and it projects an increased heart rate. We try and freeze it and it does the opposite."

"No wonder she had a big electromagnetic field. Simulating that much information would need a huge amount of energy." Tosh murmurs. "So, what's she doing? Did we activate her?"

"No." Gwen interrupts. Beth might not be human but she thought like one and if there was someone at Torchwood who understood humans, it was Gwen. "She's gone to see Mike."

Jack nods, it made sense. "Where's Jestine?" He turns around, trying to find her.

Owen shrugs. "I think she left as soon as you started the freezing." Ianto answers.

Jack growls. They need Jestine right now. She might not be from this time and place but she seemed to understand Beth better than any of them. He quickly scans his team, trying to work out who he could take instead. His eyes settled on Gwen. She was always saying about how human she was, how she understood people when they didn't. Now was time for her to prove it.

"Gwen with me." Jack hurries to the garage, missing Gwen's smug smile as she follows behind like a well-trained puppy.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"Tosh? We got her. It's all over. We're on our way." Jack tells Tosh over the comm as he, Gwen and Beth hurry along the hospital hallway. "Any word on Jestine?"

Suddenly, before Tosh can answer there's a blast, knocking them and the other occupants of the hallway off their feet.

"What's going on?" Tosh asks as the Hub shakes and she hears a blast over Jack's comm.

Owen rushes from the autopsy bay to check on her as Ianto comes down from the spiral stairs.

Jack looks over to check on Gwen and Beth. He helps Beth up as Gwen pouts.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asks Tosh.

Tosh quickly types at her computer. "Petrol tanker. Looks like someone wanted to take out the M4 link road for some r.." Tosh breaks of mid-sentence as she checks the map. "No! It's not the road. There's an underground fuel pipeline. It's a special fuel supply for the military They use it in emergencies." Tosh explains to Owen.

"Not anymore." He responds as he heads to his own workstation. "I've got a report coming through. Patrick Grainger's been murdered."

"Who?" Tosh asks looking over to Owen.

"Leader of the council, stabbed several times in the chest, once in the forehead. Sound familiar?" Owen answers.

"Who was he, what else did he do?" Jack practically growls as he helps Beth through the corridor.

"He's also the city co-ordinator. Takes charge of the city in case of major emergencies. Has all the security protocols." Ianto reads off one of the computers.

"Well, how do you know that?" Owen asks.

"I know everything." Ianto replies smugly before pointing to the screen. "And it says so on the bottom of the screen."

"It's starting. It's happening right now!" Jack informs his team. "Get Jestine back immediately." He orders. They needed everyone they could but especially Jestine who seemed to have some knowledge on the sleeper agents.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Just as they make it to the parking lot the comms let out a massive burst of feedback.

"Tosh?" Jack tries, even though he knows it's no good.

He can only hope that they managed to get a hold of Jestine before it happened and she would be able to help them.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"Did you get through before the phones were cut?" Tosh asks Ianto who had been trying to ring Jestine.

He shakes his head. "Looks like they are on their own." He replies.

Suddenly there is a golden light and a second later Jestine is standing in the middle of the hub. "What happened? Have the cell activated?" Jestine asks as she scans the Hub.

"Jack seemed to think so. But they've cut communication." Tosh explains to Jestine.

She nods. "But not the explosion. What was that?"

"Military's emergency fuel." Tosh answers. Jestine curses in a foreign language.

"Right, taking over. First limit military's ability to defend. Next take down communication, isolate area, cause panic." Jestine talks more to herself than the others. "But what else?" She frowns in thought.

"They killed Patrick Grainger, he had all the security protocols, was meant to take charge of the city in case of major emergencies." Ianto explains.

Jestine curses more violently. "So no way to defend and no way to get the message out for help. No one to take charge so lots of panic and distraction. But what about weapons. It's good to disable a city but you need weapons to take it. Tosh you need to see if you can find anything about weapons." Jestine tells Tosh as she runs down to the archives.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"No, I can't just hook something up! The entire telephone network is down!" Tosh glares at Owen.

"What about mobile connection?" Owen asks.

"The ENTIRE telephone network is down!" Tosh explains again, this time slower.

Ianto joins them.

"Mobiles, landlines, tin cans with bits of string. Everything. Absolutely everything. No phones, phones all broken." Ianto hold up his hand to his faces as if talking with a phone. "Hello? Anyone there? No, 'cause the phones aren't working." Ianto mocks Owen.

"What if…" Owen starts.

"There is no way of getting in touch with Jack! No way!" Tosh interrupts him.

Then suddenly Jack's voice comes from the radio. "Tosh, Ianto, can you hear me?"

The team look in surprise at Jack's office and the radio within. Tosh runs and answers it.

"Thank God. What happened?" Tosh asks.

"There's a cell, it's active. Four including Beth- two are dead. We're tracking the last guy now. If we can get to him before he does anything, we can stop this."

"What can I do?" Tosh asks.

"He's heading for an abandoned farm just outside the city. I need to know what's out there."

Tosh nods even though Jack can't see her and gets started on her work.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Upon getting the message, Tosh quickly starts typing away. She grins as she hacks into the military system in seconds. The grin quickly drops from her face as she reads the information in front of her.

"Oh my God." She gasps.

"How have you guys screwed yourselves over this time?" Jestine asks upon hearing Tosh's exclamation.

"The mineshaft. The military are using it for storage. Nuclear warheads. Ten of them. Nobody's supposed to know, not even us." Tosh explains to the team, both over the radio and in the Hub.

Jestine curses. "21st century humans. They don't need any heavy weapons. You give them all the weapons they need."

"We leave the key under the doormat. All you need is to walk in and take over." Jack shares Jestine's sentiment.

"Please tell me you can stop this." Tosh tells them over the radio.

"Going as fast as we can. If we don't, we won't feel a thing. We're at the centre of the blast radius." Jack replies.

"That's comforting." Tosh mutters sarcastically.

"Come on! Have a little faith! With a dashing hero like me on the case, how can we fail?" Jack can't help but smile a little despite the seriousness of the situation.

"He is dashing, you have to give him that." Ianto admits.

"But what if they can't stop it?"

"Then it's all over." Ianto admits with a shrug.

"Let's all have sex." Owen jokes trying to lighten the mood.

"And you told me orgies were bad." Jestine teases.

"End of the world changes the rules." Owen replies.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Jestine watches as Gwen goes to tell Beth they were ready to freeze her again. The team were sure it would work this time but Jestine was sceptical.

Jack joins Jestine on the couch.

"Sorry I left before it was done." Jestine apologises to Jack.

"I understand that this case was tough for you." Jack tries to sympathise.

Jestine frowns. "This case was no more difficult than others we have done."

"That's not what I meant." Jack tells her. "You just seemed to understand what Beth was going through."

"I told you, we've done this before, that's how I know." Jestine tries to brush him off.

"I think it was more than that. When you spoke about her losing everything, it sounded like it was from experience." Jack knows he shouldn't try to push Jestine too much but he was sure there was a story behind her outburst.

Jack tries to not squirm as Jestine eyes him up and down. It felt like she was looking into his very soul. She sighs and leans back against the couch.

"My experience is different from Beth. But there are similarities. I travelled for long time, many years. But I stopped once. It looked like I stopped forever, that I found home. I was wrong." Jestine's face hardens. "My world was destroyed and everyone I had ever loved with it. My existence may not have been a lie but I still lost everything just like Beth."

Jack doesn't know what to say. From what Jestine had said previously, he had figured she had always been a lone wolf. He hadn't thought she had once had people that she had loved and that loved her in return. His heart clenches at the thought of how much pain she must have been through. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Murmurs Jack.

"I did not want you to know." Jestine replies coldly. "If you know, you pity. Pity does nothing. It is the past." Jestine glares at him. "You can't tell the others."

"You know we are here to help you." He tries to reassure her as Gwen walks past with Beth.

"I don't need your help." Jestine replies. "I don't need anyone's help."

"Is that why you won't let Owen have a DNA sample?" Jack tries to casually bring it up.

Jestine glares, immediately seeing through Jack's attempt. "It wouldn't tell me anything useful. And if Owen wants a sample he should ask me directly."

"I told him to let me ask." Jack corrects her. "And he thinks it could help. At the moment we don't know anything about you. You could be at risk from any of our common illnesses. And how would we know if you were sick, we don't know what is healthy for you."

"You yourself are from the 51st century yet show almost no difference from a 21st century human. Despite what my parents may be, it is obvious that I am at the very least of human ancestry. Therefore it would not be unreasonable to expect my body to behave similarly to that of a 21st century human. But I suppose I could provide Owen an example." Jestine reluctantly states. "But with conditions." She adds before Jack can say anything.

"What conditions?" Jack asks cautiously.

"We don't know what time I come from. So my DNA could potentially reveal details about the future. Therefore I want to be there when the results are analysed and only Owen and myself are to be aware of what the results are." Jestine explains.

Before Jack can agree (albeit reluctantly) they are interrupted by a yell coming from the lab.

The team converge on the main part of the Hub instantly, all with their guns out as Beth enters. She holds onto Gwen, the knife that used to be her arm pressed against her throat.

"Let her go!" Jack orders.

"Move away from her now!" Tosh demands.

"Beth, I know it's hard but you are still there. You asked me to make sure you didn't lose your humanity. I'm trying but you need to help me." Jestine tries to convince Beth.

Beth looks Jestine up and down. "I'll kill her first, then all of you, then the rest of your miserable species!" Beth sneers at them, her voice taking on the alien aspect again.

"I don't doubt you for a second." Jestine replies seconds before she takes the shot.

Gwen screams as the bullet buries itself in Beth's forehead.

Owen curses as he rushes to check on Gwen. Tosh and Ianto let their arms drop to their sides, the threat over as they try to process what just happened. Jack is furious at Jestine but she ignores him as she moves to Beth.

"You might not have been human but you never lost your humanity." Jestine whispers to Beth as she reaches down and closes her eyes.

Jestine turns around to the group. "She wanted us to shoot her. She knew she couldn't keep hold any longer. She didn't want to lose her humanity but she knew it was the only way we could do it."

Jack understands why Jestine did it but he is still furious at the risk she took. "My office now!" He demands before turning on his heel and storming off, not even checking to see if Jestine is following.

Jestine briefly glances at Gwen. "You weren't shot, you're fine." She scowls as she moves off towards Jack's office.

"Fine, you almost shot me!" Gwen screams at her.

Jestine whips around. "No, I shot the alien that was threatening to not only kill you but also destroy the world. Try and keep that in mind when you start ranting about me." And with that Jestine abruptly saunters out.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"What the hell was that?" Jack yells at Jestine the second she enters the room.

"That was saving both your operative and the world." Jestine snaps back.

"You shouldn't have taken the shot. You could have easily got Gwen." Jack retorts.

Jestine raises an eyebrow. "What just like the shoot you didn't take with the blowfish? Same situation. Although it could have been possible to have negotiated with the blowfish, like we were trying to do before you blew his face off." Jestine jeers.

"It's not the same." Jack glares at Jestine.

"No you're right, it wasn't the same." Jestine agrees. "This time there was more at risk, this time we couldn't hesitate. But that's the problem isn't it. You hesitated. We both know you could have taken that shot. But you didn't. Why was that?" Jestine mocks.

"Is this a joke to you?" Jack scowls at her. "You could have missed."

Jestine snorts. "We both know I never miss." Then she curses. "But you don't." She shakes her head. "You don't know me and I don't know you, not this you anyway. Jack the Time Agent wouldn't have hesitated. Even if it meant missing." Jestine sighs. "And that's the problem. I'm your past. A past you want to leave behind."

Jack sighs as he sits down. He felt too weary to be angry now, Jestine's statement having deflated him. "I'm not proud of who I was back when I was a part of the Time Agency." Jack admits.

"You think any of us are?" Jestine mutters sarcastically.

"You sure act it." Jack counters.

Jestine raises an eyebrow. "If I had any doubt about whether you remembered me or not, that would certainly have proven me wrong. You knew I was only there till I found what I was looking for. You even helped me."

Jack sits silently, processing the information. "What were you looking for?" He asks curiously.

"Doesn't matter anymore." Jestine brushes him off. "What does is that you accept I did the right thing. Because I will probably do similar things in the future. If you can't accept that I may as well leave right now."

"It wasn't the right thing. It was dangerous." Jack can feel his anger rising again. "Would you still have done it if you thought you would have missed?

Jestine sighs. "She was threatening the world and we both know she could have destroyed all of us."

"Answer me!" Jack demands.

Jestine slams her fist on Jack's desk. "Yes, even if for some reason I actually thought I would miss I still would have taken the shot. Because that's what we do. We save the world, regardless of the cost."

"Not at the cost of each other." Jack shouts back at her.

"Is that for all your team or just the precious Gwen?" Jestine sneers.

Jack glares. "This is not about Gwen. This is about your behaviour."

"Wrong. It is about Gwen. It always is." Jestine declares. "I've read through the old case files. And it seems that whenever Gwen is involved you get emotional, sometimes at the expense of the other members of your team."

"That isn't true." Jack retorts defensively.

Jestine raises a sceptical eyebrow. "What about with those cannibals? You were more worried about Gwen than any of the others."

"She was shot." Jack snaps.

"And Ianto knocked out, beaten and had a knife against his throat. Had you been even seconds later he would have died. Yet who were you worried about?" Jestine practically snarls. "Or should I mention all the times she has broken protocol for no reason other than her moral high ground. And all she ever got was a talking to." Jestine mocks.

"The consequences were her punishment." Jack tries to defend his past actions, even though he knew Jestine did have a point.

Jestine scoffs. "We both know that is rubbish. She doesn't recognise consequences. She just thinks the world is being mean to poor little Gwenie." Jestine takes on a condescending tone. "If anyone on this team is a liability, it's Gwen. She breaks the team, flaunting her so called 'humanity' while breaking the rules to suit her."

Jack makes to interrupt Jestine but she cuts him down with a glare that Jack was sure would freeze hell.

"Do you know why she made herself leader? Because she thought she was better than everyone else, because of her humanity. She never bothered to consider if the others would do a better job. Or even the fact that she was the newest and therefore the least suited to taking control."

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is that you took a risk that you didn't have to make." Jack interrupts the rest of Jestine's rant.

"I say it wasn't and that you have more important issues with the team to deal with." Jestine huffs.

"Irrespective of what the others have done, it still doesn't make it ok for you to take those kind of risks. This is not the Time Agency, we don't take unnecessary risks."

"And how the world hasn't ended on your watch, I don't know." Jestine mutters. "Now either give me my punishment or let me piss off. After this case I need a drink."

Jack sighs. Jestine was very strong willed and he was sick of butting heads with her. "This time you get a warning but I will not tolerate you shooting first and asking questions later." He warns. "And I expect you to apologise to Gwen when you next see her."

Jestine gives a snort of derision. "What for, saving her live? I'm not apologising to her for anything."

Jack stays stern. "You will or I won't let you out on the field again. Now I would suggest you leave and think about what happened today. On reflection you might just realise why there was a problem with your actions."

Jestine opens her mouth to argue before snapping it shut. She simply nods before turning and storming out of Jack's office.

He closes his eyes and lets out a sigh at her exit.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Jack sighs at the knock on his office door, sure it was Gwen about to yell at him about Jestine.

He relaxes as Ianto walks in with coffee.

"You are an angel." Jack sighs as Ianto hands him the coffee.

Ianto gives him a small smile. "I try my best sir."

Jack moans in appreciation of the coffee, he had been in desperate need of it after having to deal with Jestine.

Ianto rolls his eyes at the familiar response. "Owen wanted me to tell you that he has sent Gwen home. Aside from a little shock she is fine. Also Tosh and he have left." Ianto adds.

Jack nods absently, allowing himself to relax after the tough case and heated discussion with Jestine.

"I was thinking we could both do with some downtime." Ianto suggest as he sips his own coffee.

Jack raises an inviting eyebrow. "And what do you suggest in this down time?"

Ianto chuckles. "You, me, take out and a DVD."

Jack lets out another sigh. "Sound perfect after having to deal with Jestine."

"Being difficult again?" Ianto sympathises.

"Is she anything different?" Jack chuckles. "Let me power down and then we can leave." Jack drains the last of his coffee.

"I'll do a quick tidy up then." Ianto nods before leaving the room.

Despite everything that had happened, Jack couldn't help but smile. Sure it had been a tough case and Jestine had been difficult but he was glad he had turned down The Doctor's offer. He belonged at Torchwood and with Ianto. Nothing would make him give that up again.

He quickly types the necessary commands into the computer before grabbing his coat and leaving his office to go home with Ianto.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think, reviews keep me going.**


	10. Interlude 2

Time Doesn't Always Run Straight

Interlude 2

**Second Interlude. Hopefully the start of Meat will be up next week. But there could be slight delays. This is my last ever week of uni so things are a little bit busy. I then start 3 weeks of teaching rounds so I might not have much time for writing. So in advance sorry if I don't update regularly in the next few weeks. Thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I love hearing what you think about each chapter and the characters, especially ****Jestine. Slightly different style from normal chapters, tried to get the point of view from each character, not sure how it went, please let me know.**

* * *

Gwen collapses on the couch with huff. She couldn't believe that Jestine had almost shot her. She just hoped that Jack had finally seen sense and gotten rid of her. Judging from the way Jestine had stormed out of his office, Gwen was hopeful.

She sighs as she hears the clanking stop in the kitchen. It was days like these that she wished she could talk to Rhys about Torchwood. She felt so alone sometimes. Tosh and Owen had each other, so did Jack and Ianto. She doubted Jestine even had feelings to talk about but she did, she needed someone to talk to. But she couldn't. Jack would never allow her to tell him. She knew she should have taken her chance while Jack was away but they had been so overwhelmed.

"Thought you might have had a rough day." Rhys interrupts her train of thought as he hands her a glass of wine. "You just sit back and relax while I run you a bath." Rhys leans down to give her a peck before heading towards the bathroom.

Gwen sighs again. It was times like these that she was so grateful she had Rhys. Sure Jack was exciting and brave but she was beginning to realise that wasn't want she wanted. She wanted someone reliable and steady. Someone who would be there at the end of a long day, waiting to make her feel better without asking questions she couldn't answer.

She sipped at her wine as she reflected on the last case. She would admit she struggled when she found out the truth about Beth. It hadn't phased the others but that was because they didn't have what she had, didn't have what Beth and Mike thought they had. That was what scared her, how similar Beth and Mike were to her and Rhys with their average lives. The others didn't understand but every time Torchwood destroyed the lives of normal people it reminded her of herself and Rhys, of how easily it could be them. And that terrified her. She loved Rhys more than anything in the world and she couldn't stand the thought of losing him. The others had lost their humanity and didn't know what it felt like to have someone to lose. That was why she was so important. They need her to remind her of humanity. Real humanity, not the humanity Jestine was prattling on about. She knew nothing. She pretending to be human but Gwen saw through her mask. Jestine was empty of love and compassion. She only had hatred towards people like Gwen, towards those who were better than her.

"Baths all ready for you." Rhys interrupts her thoughts. "And then some lasagne and a night in front of the TV."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Gwen smiles as she gives Rhys a sweet kiss before moving to the bathroom.

Rhys chuckles. "I ask myself the same thing every day."

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"So where were you thinking of taking this holiday?" Tosh asks as Owen opens up his flat.

Owen shrugs as he places their take out on the counter. "Up to you. As long as you are there, I don't care."

Tosh snorts. "Owen Harper, I do believe you have turned into a sap."

"Yeah, well don't tell anyone. I've got a reputation to uphold you know."

"You're secret is safe with me." Tosh giggles as Owen rolls his eyes. "Not that anyone would believe me."

Owen mocks offense but can't keep the grin off his face. He had known for a long time that Tosh had a crush on him. But he had been too broken from first Katie and then Diana to really give it a go until recently. Jack running off made him realise just how important Tosh was to him.

The most recent case just served to reinforce his belief. Beth and Mike reminded him so much of him and Katie. They had been so happy just like Beth and Mike. And then their worlds were destroyed by aliens. Owen could only take comfort in at least Katie had never been a danger to anyone else. He just hoped that Mike would eventually find love again like he had.

Owen grins as he plants a kiss on Tosh before grabbing some beers from the fridge.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Jestine motions at the bartender for another drink. She knew she had probably had enough but didn't want to stop.

While she liked a drink or two, Jestine rarely drank to excess. A lifetime on guard for attacks had left no room for drunkenness. But tonight was different. Tonight she needed escape from her mind, escape from everything that had happened.

She hated herself for being so affected by everything that had happened. Her heart had been broken so long that she now doubted it had ever been whole. She was used to the constant pain in her chest and sting in her eyes. They had long been relegated to the back of her mind, barely registering. But Beth had brought it all to the front again. She was ashamed of how she had fled when she had thought Beth was dealt with. But it was that or let the team see her pain.

The case with Beth had rattled her more than she was willing to admit. It had reminded her of a past that she had wanted to leave behind. It did hurt her to know that Jack didn't remember her and this case had reminded her of just how much they had lost. She knew the team had realised this but they didn't understand, not really. Jack was only a part of it. She knew they thought she was incapable of love. She almost wished that was true. Maybe then she wouldn't feel so much pain.

Jestine doesn't look up as someone sits down on the bar stool next to her.

"Bad day?" He asks her.

She glares at him. "Like you don't know."

Jack sighs. "I told you it wasn't going to be easy."

Jestine rolls her eyes. "Because I expected anything to be easy. Why are you here anyway? Aren't the timelines messed up enough without you complicating them even more?"

"You should have stayed on 21st century Earth then." Jack retorts. "Which case?"

Jestine glares at him again before answering. "Beth."

Jack grimaces. "That was a tough one for everyone."

"You certainly didn't help. Yelling at me for doing the right thing." Jestine mutters.

She eyes him up for a moment. "The things that happen to you, did they change your view. Do you still consider that I did the wrong thing?"

Jack shakes his head. "It doesn't matter what I think now. What does is your teammates."

Jestine slams her glass down. "No. I refuse to apologise to her. We both know I did what was needed to be done."

"You need Gwen on your side when it happens." Jack warns her.

"When what happens?" Jestine demands.

"You know I can't tell you." Jack sighs.

"Then maybe I should just not go back." Jestine sneers at him. "Then what happens to your precious timelines?"

"You can threaten me all you want. I'm not going to tell you what happened."

"Why not? I'm sick of you manipulating me. I'm sick of having your team act like I'm not capable of feelings. I'm sick of you looking at me with suspicion." Jestine's voice softens to a whisper by the end.

Jack gives her shoulder a quick reassuring squeeze, knowing anything more would have just angered her again. "I'm sorry that you have to go through all this. But the 21st century is when it all changes. And they need you there when it does."

"I'm sick of it always being about what everyone else needs. What about what I need." Jestine grumbles but the fight has left her.

"Are you sure Torchwood isn't want you need?" Jack asks as he stands up. "You've spent your whole life being strong. Remember that it's ok to let others be strong for you sometimes." And with that he sweeps out of the bar, leaving Jestine to turn back to her drink.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Ianto shots a worried glance towards Jack when he sighs for the fourth time in less than five minutes. Jack tries to give Ianto a reassuring smile back but even he has to admit it was useless. Ianto gives Jack's hand a squeeze before returning to his meal but he was having difficulty concentrating. He couldn't help but think back over their most recent case.

Beth and Mike's life was so similar to the life he and Lisa had shared that it hurt. He had been thinking of proposing to her only days before the events at Canary Wharf. If that hadn't happened, they probably would have been married by now, even thinking of children. But because of aliens that would never happen. Just like Beth and Mike would never get to live the life they had planned.

He glanced over at Jack with a small smile. At least he had his second chance of happiness. Not everyone got that. He had missed Jack so much during his time away. He had given up hope that Jack would return. And why would he? He could go anywhere in time and space, Ianto hadn't thought Cardiff and him would stand a chance against that. But Jack had come back for him, for the team.

He just wished that Jack had gotten the answers he had wanted. Ianto knew how much immortality hurt Jack. He personally had found it hard enough to say goodbye to Lisa, he couldn't imagine how much it would hurt to have to do that again and again for the rest of eternity. He just hoped that he left Jack good memories that while would never get rid of the bad, might make them a little more bearable.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Tosh glances over at Owen as the movie plays across the TV. It was some action thriller that Owen had picked but Tosh didn't really mind. She was just glad that they had all gotten through the case alive.

She barely suppressed a shiver thinking about Beth. This was one case that had hit close to home, for all of them. Beth reminded her of herself, before she had been caught up in the world of UNIT and Torchwood. Both her and Beth had just been trying to protect someone they loved when they caught the eye of the authorities. Unfortunately Tosh had caught UNIT's eye, not Torchwood. She knew Beth was in reality an alien sent to gather information about Earth for an invasion but it didn't stop her heart aching for all Beth had lost.

She snuggles closer to Owen, thinking about how glad she was that she had him. She had thought from the outset that her crush on Owen was always going to be one-sided. His trysts with Suzie and Gwen had just reinforced in her mind how he would never look at her like that. Then Jack had left and suddenly everything changed. They were all broken to begin with and she had harboured doubt that they would last. Jestine's appearance made them better. She had somehow served as glue to stick them back together again. Jestine had helped them rediscover themselves as a team. And somewhere along the way, Tosh and Owen's relationship morphed into something new.

None of the team needed reminding of just how brief life was, especially when working for Torchwood but Beth had reminded Tosh of just how quickly life can be turned upside down. She was just glad that she had Owen by her side for whatever the future held.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

Jack had never found sleep to come easy, it came with the territory. But tonight he was struggling even worse than normal. He just couldn't take his mind off Beth. It had served as a brutal reminder of all those he had lost in the past. Ordinary people who through one way or another had become involved in Torchwood. It was a like a black hole. It sucked you in and twisted your life till you were dead. And there was no escape.

Jack glances over at Ianto, fast asleep. He smiles despite himself. During the day Ianto wore a mask of professionalism but in sleep that fell away, leaving him looking young and carefree. Jack sighs as he watches Ianto's chest rise and fall. He knew it was inevitable that he would lose Ianto but he couldn't stop wishing that he would have more time. No-one in Torchwood lived to collect their pension and everyday Ianto worked for Torchwood was another day closer to his far too early death.

He wondered how the rest of his team was holding up. He was glad that Tosh and Owen had sorted themselves out. It had taken them long enough. Although he wasn't one to speak, it taking a year that never was for him to realise the true depth of his feelings for Ianto. But he was glad that they had each. And Gwen had Rhys. While she couldn't tell him about the cases, at least she had him for support. His thoughts stray to Jestine. She had no-one at all. They knew very little of her, other than her parents were dead and she had been a part of the Time Agency.

Jestine's past bothered Jack. The feeling of missing two years had never faded but he hadn't felt them this keenly since that morning he had woken up with them missing. Jestine claimed she had no idea why she had been taken from his memory. Jack wasn't sure whether he should believe her or not. He remembered what he was like as a Time Agent, always lying if it suited his purpose. And given her earlier actions, Jack knew Jestine was as ruthless as he had been.

Despite that, Jack couldn't help but worry about her. They knew little about her but it seemed her life was filled with pain. He knew the others often believed that Jestine didn't have feelings but he knew better. He had seen her pain. It wasn't obvious, only someone who had experienced so much pain themselves would know where to look. That bothered Jack a lot. They knew Jestine was early twenties. For someone to be carrying that much pain around with them worried Jack.

Ianto rolls over and reaches out to stroke Jack's back. "You ok?" He asks, his voice thick with sleep.

Jack gives Ianto what he hopes is a reassuring smile. "Just thinking."

"That's going to get you in trouble one day." Ianto jokes as he encourages Jack to lie back down. "What about?"

"Jestine." Jack answers honestly. Since his return he has tried his best to be open and honest with Ianto. While he knew he could never be completely honest and open with Ianto, he was trying his best. But there were some things he could tell the man. You don't live for over a hundred years without gathering a few secrets.

"What about her?" Ianto asks as he curls up against Jack.

Jack gently strokes Ianto's hair. "We all have someone to talk to, but she doesn't have anyone at all. I worry about how she is coping after this case." Jack confesses.

Ianto gives a nod of agreement. "I could try talking to her tomorrow if you want."

Jack smiles at Ianto. "That would be good. She might respond better to you. Less history." Jack mutters the last part, wishing he knew more about those missing years.

Ianto kisses Jack's temple. "How about you try to get some sleep. We can't do anything till the morning anyway."

Jack allows himself to relax into Ianto's arms. Even if he doesn't sleep, at least he can relax and enjoy the time he does have Ianto at his side.

* * *

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read, please let me know what you thought and I promise to try and update again soon.**


End file.
